New Alice Student
by AliceAnimeLover
Summary: This story is about agirl who has an alice that everything she write is really happening. It is like the fiction become reality.
1. Chapter 1

A New Alice Student

The Alice Academy heard about an eleven years old writer boy (actually a girl), who is an Alice that everything he writes is happening. It is like the fiction become reality. Let us listen to his story.

"I was 10 years when our teacher gives us an assignment that we should give at least 5 wishes we want. At home, I immediately do my assignment before I play with my friends. The first thing I wish is to become a handsome and cool boy and it happen. My body suddenly changes so I look at the mirror and in what I saw, I was shock. I cannot believe that my wish come true. Therefore, I write another one, I wish I had no parents. Next day, my parents die. And the last 3 wish are having a huge house, lots of money and a girlfriend." The boy explained.

"So that is what happens. Therefore, you are actually a girl. Ok, let me test you. Could you write that I have a big muscle?" Mr. Narumi said in excitement. "Eh, sure." The boy answered. He gets his notebook and a ball pen and he wrote, Mr. Narumi has a strong muscle. Moreover, the muscle began to spread. "Wow! I have a big muscle!" Mr. Narumi shrieked.

Later on, Mr. Jinno came. Moreover, he put something in the boy's finger. "What is this ring for?" the boy asked. That ring can control an Alice. That is why the muscle of Mr. Narumi is disappearing and the boy becomes a girl. "Ah…My muscles are gone." Mr. Narumi yawns. "That ring can control your Alice. You need it so you cannot do anything dangerous." Mr. Jinno explained.

"Oh, really… Why are you scared that I might wish that the Alice Academy would be destroy? Or maybe you will die tomorrow?" the girl said. "What? What are you talking about?" Mr. Jinno said and he is scared. "Don not worries. I like this ring. I might keep it." The girl said. "Mr. Narumi, please introduce now this girl to her classmates." Mr. Jinno commanded. "Ok." Mr. Narumi accepts.

The girl and Mr. Narumi are now in their way in the classroom and they enter.

The students, especially Mikan, were surprise in what they saw. A girl with pink curly hair with a red ribbon on it and royal blue eyes that look like Natsume's eyes introduce herself, "My name is Hanna Haruno." Suddenly she noticed Mikan staring at her so she run and go to Mikan. "Hey, there little girl, do you want to be my girlfriend and then marry me?" Hanna asked. "But you are girl. I cannot marry you." Mikan answered. "Yes, I know. But I can transfer to be a boy." Hanna said. Then Hanna switch the ring to make her Alice work and she wrote that she will be a handsome boy and it did happen. "Wow! Your Alice is cool!" Mikan shrieked. "So do you want to be my girlfriend?" The boy Hanna asked. "No, she cannot. But you can have me." Sumire said. "Wow! He is handsome!" Anna shrieked while her eyes turning to a heart. "Yeh, you are right!" Nonoko agreed.

Hanna keeps asking Mikan and suddenly a fire appear in her front. "What a fire!" the boy Hanna shrieked. "Natsume!" Mikan said. "Who the heck are you? And what kind Alice do you have?" Natsume asked. "Well, well, I guess you are jealous. Are you afraid that I might kiss her? Well, your Alice is cool but mine is much cooler. My Alice can control the world. Everything I write can become reality. What a test?" the boy Hanna explained. "Ok. Then your test is to transform yourself that just look like me." Natsume said. "That is easy." The boy Hanna said. Hanna wrote that he transforms to Natsume and it really did. All of them were shock. "So did I pass the test?" the Hanna Natsume asked while using the Alice of Natsume.

That is the end of this episode find out the next episode "Hanna's new friend"

What do you think about my story? I know my grammar is wrong but I am really sorry I am not smart. Still I hope you like it. Do you want me to continue this story? Then R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna's New Friend

Natsume is angry because of Hanna. Is Hanna is his a rival? Could Hanna ba able to have friends in that attitude? Well, let us find out.

"Hey, you there rude boy, do you what to have a battle with me?" the Hanna Natsume challenge. "Hey, stop it! You are new here so do not make a fight and also don not bully anyone with your Alice!" Mikan shrieked. "Ha? … Well, ok." Hanna said while looking at Mikan's serious eyes. Hanna goes back to her normal look and Mr. Jinno came. "Before we start, Hanna please takes your sit." Mr. Jinno said. "Ok, so can I sit beside Mikan?" Hanna asked. "Well, sure. If that is what you want." Mr. Jinno answered. Hanna sit beside Mikan and Natsume is angry because of Hanna. "Ok, let us start our lesson." Mr. Jinno said.

After the class, Hanna does not know where to go so she decided to take a walk until she gets tired so she rest for a while. Hanna is sad because she is lonely but Mikan saw her. "What is wrong?" Mikan asked. "Ha? Oh, hello, Mikan." Hanna greeted. "Tell me what is wrong?" Mikan asked again. "Mikan, I am lonely. I have no friends. I do not know where I should go." Hanna answered. "Ok, then I am now your friend. However, promise me that you will not use your Alice in bad or in stupid things. Just use it for good." Mikan said with a sweet smile. "Ok. I promise." Hanna promised. "You know what, Mikan, there is something that my Alice can not do." Hanna explained. "What is it?" Mikan asked. "To revive the dead. Before I go here in Alice Academy, my girlfriend died in a car accident. Because of pain, I wrote that she would go back to me but a fainted. When I wake up my girlfriend is now gone. My Alice did not work." Hanna explained. "Oh, do not worry. I am here to comfort you!" Mikan said. "You know what, Mikan, you are cute." Hanna said while writing that Mikan will kiss her. However, it did not work because of the nullifying Alice. "What? Why it is not working?" Hanna wondered. "So you want me to kiss you. Sorry, your Alice won't work to me because my Alice is nullifying." Mikan explained. "What? Wow! I cannot believe it! I found the person who can beat my Alice. So it was you after all. You know what I keep wondering if someone can bit my Alice." Hanna explained.

Later on, Mr. Narumi saw them and he come over. "Hey, there girls, are you supposed in your Ability class?" Mr. Narumi asked. "Oh, I almost forgot! Hey, Hanna, which ability are you?" Mikan said. "What? What is the ability?" Hanna asked. "Ok, I will explain to you. " Mr. Narumi said. Moreover, they explain all. "So I might be in Dangerous Ability type because my Alice is Dangerous." Hanna said.

That is the end of this chapter. What do you think is Hanna is a Dangerous ability, Special ability, technical ability, physique ability, or maybe Latency ability? Please answer this question. Find out the answer on the next chapter "Hanna's Ability"

I hope you like it! Oh, I almost forgot to say this, I don not own this Gakuen Alice. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hanna's Ability

"So I'm a dangerous type." Hanna said. "Well, yes." Mr. Narumi replied. "That's mean you will be with Natsume!" Mikan said. "What! That rude guy! Give me a break!" Hanna complained. "Yeh, tell me about it. But when you get to know him, you will understand why he's like that." Mikan explained.

Suddenly Mikan remembered that she supposed to go in the special ability, "Oh, no! I almost forgot! See you later, Hanna and Mr. Narumi." "See you. Hanna you should also go now to your ability class." Mr. Narumi said. "Well, ok." Hanna said.

Hanna start walking. "Wait a minute! I don't know where my class is!" Hanna shrieked. Suddenly she saw Natsume. "Oh, that rude guy again. Whatever? I must ask him where exactly our class is. But why is he still here." Hanna thought to herself.

Hanna decided to talk to Natsume even out of her will. "Huh?" Natsume wondered. "Hey, there. Why aren't you in your class?" Hanna asked. "None of your business." Natsume answered and he suddenly stood up and walk away from Hanna. "Hey, wait! There's something I want to ask. Where exactly our class!" Hanna asked. "You're so stupid. Why don't you use your Alice." Natsume replied. "Oh, yeh. I don't think about that." Hanna thought to herself.

Natsume leave Hanna alone. Like Natsume said Hanna write but Persona came. "You don't have to use your Alice. I'm Persona, a dangerous ability." Persona said smiling. "Really, that's great." Hanna said. "Your mission will be at night. Meet me here." Persona said and he leave Hanna alone. "My mission…" Hanna whispered.

Hanna don't know where to go so she just walk and walk until she saw Mikan. "Mikan!" Hanna called. "Oh, Hi, Hanna." Mikan greeted. "Mikan, can I join you?" Hanna asked. "Sure. Oh, this Hotaru and Yuu." Mikan introduced. "Hi." Hotaru said calmly. "Hello, nice to meet you." Yuu said. "Nice to meet you, too. " Hanna reply. "Oh, Hanna, there's something I want to us you. Is that your really eyes? It's like Natsume's eyes or boy's eyes." Mikan said. "Oh, no. I guest it will better if I show my true face." Hanna answered. Therefore, Hanna write in the paper to change her face. "So your eyes are like Sumire's." Mikan said. "Yeh." Hanna reply. "You should keep your face. You should accept who you are and what you are." Mikan said. "I guest you're right." Hanna agreed. "Let's go." Mikan invited. Hanna smile at Mikan because she's glad that she met Mikan.

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. Next chapter is, "Hanna's Mission" R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna's Mission

It was a dark night but not really dark because the stars and moon are there to lighten the place. Hanna gone up to her bed and went in the meeting place. There she saw Natsume with a serious eyes and Persona, who's hiding his true face under the his mask. "Hanna, your just going to do is to use your Alice against us. I want to check how useful your Alice is. First, you have to beat me. Are you ready?" Persona explained in a serious talk. "I'm ready!" Hanna reply. Hanna got a paper and a ball pen but Persona easily toke it. "Is that only you can do? In the battle there's no time for getting a paper and a ball pen and also there's no time for writing." "Well, I don't need a paper and a ball pen. However, you're write I have no time for writing. Who the heck will write on a paper in the middle of a fight?" Hanna said while smiling. "Well, it's you." Natsume answered. "Hey, I didn't ask you to answer." Hanna shrieked and she's really angry to annoying Natsume.

Hanna looked around and she suddenly grabs a stick and start writing in the soil as fast as she could. She wrote that give her a shield and a weapon to beat Persona. "Not bad. However, you should practice more on using your Alice. You know that you have no time for writing." Persona explained. "Not it's time for me." Natsume said. Hanna immediately writes but she stops because Natsume use his Alice to put a fire around Hanna. Hanna can't do anything but to give up. "Darn it! I have no much at him." Hanna said. "You're too weak." Natsume said. "So what? Maybe, I should use my Alice at you when you're not looking." Hanna reply. "If you dare to do that, you'll regret that you came here in Alice Academy." Natsume said seriously. "Natsume is scary." Hanna thought.

"Natsume, you can go now. As for you Hanna there's something private I want to tell you." Persona said. Natsume left and Hanna kept wondering. "Hanna, I want you to remember that when the enemies ask you to join them, then you have to regret them or else your friends will get hurt. Moreover, you're going to put this mask when you're on a mission. It's a cursed mask so don't even think to disobey me. Do you understand that?" Persona said. "What this cat mask for? I don't want to wear this. Can I transform this mask in to a hair band with a cat' ear on it?" Hanna complained. "Do what ever you want but there's still a cursed on it." Persona answered and he left afterward.

Now, Hanna is alone now. Just like she said she transform the mask into a hair band with a fake cat's ear. "Well, I don't need this ribbon anymore. Curse, ha?" Hanna said while removing her ribbon. After Hanna put her new hair band cursed, she go to her room and go to sleep.

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Tell me if I'm improving my grammar or English. Well, maybe not yet or a little but I promise that I will improve my grammar. I hope you like it. Stay tune for the next chapter, "Hanna's Great day" R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Hanna's Great Day

In classroom B, I must say it's totally a messy room, all students are noisy, and some of them are sleeping. However, some student's mouth were shut up because an Alice girl came in a new look and they kept staring at her. When Mikan saw her, she suddenly ran and greeted Hanna. "Hi, Hanna. Wow! Hanna, you're hair band, especially those cat's ears, are cute." Mikan exclaimed. "Well, it's a cursed hair band." Hanna reply. "What a curse? Did you do something stupid?" Mikan asked. "Of course not. They give me a cursed cat mask but I don't want to wear it so I transform it to a hair band." Hanna explained. "So you're like Natsume." Mikan added. "What Natsume?" Hanna wondered. "Yes, he also has one. It's a black cat mask. That's why they calling him the black cat." Mikan explained.

The conversation had stopped because Mr. Jinno came. "Before I begin to our lesson, I want to announce that Hanna will receive three stars for her great behavior." Mr. Jinno announced. "What! But that's unfair." Mikan complained. "Is there's something wrong with it?" Mr. Jinno asked while starting to use his Alice. Suddenly Hanna stood and she request, "Mr. Jinno, could I have one star instead of three stars? I'm satisfied in one star." "Of course. If that's what you want. But why?" Mr. Jinno wondered. "Because Mikan only have one star. I want Mikan and I in the same level." Hanna explained.

After the class, Mikan want to know why Hanna want to have the same level as her so she asked Hanna, "Why, Hanna? Why do you choose a single star student?" Hanna looked at Mikan and she answered, "Because I want to be friends with you. I want that we're a good pair because we're a single star student. Moreover, I'm satisfied with it. I want to experience a life that you don't have lots of money to buy all the things you want. I want to change my life, Mikan." Mikan gave Hanna a sweet smile and she said, "That's a good idea, Hanna."

Hanna together with Mikan, Hotaru, and Yuu take a walk to have some bonding. However, a half hour later, Hanna get bored. "Oh, this is so boring." Hanna complained. "Oh, I just remembered. Hey, guys! Tell me, where's the North Forest? I wanna check it out." Hanna said in real excitement. "What! Hanna, I'm warning you. Don't even try to go there. You'll just get hurt." Mikan warned. "Don't worry. After all, I want to beat that Mr. Bear. I want a little challenge." Hanna reply. "If that's what you want." Hotaru added. "Hotaru…" Mikan whispered.

It was settle then. They go straight in the North forest. Hanna was so excited that she can't wait to beat Mr. Bear. But she will not wait anymore because they finally saw Mr. Bear. "There you are!" Hanna shrieked. "Mr. Bear, I challenge you to a battle. A boxing battle. So are you going to accept my challenge?" Hanna said in a great excitement. The right eye of Mr. Bear sparkled which make Mikan, Hotaru and Yuu hide. "I must say she's a brave woman." Hotaru said calmly. Hanna wrote that to give her a boxing suit and to be a strong boxer so she can beat Mr. Bear.

The battle started. Mr. Bear starts the attack but it missed. "Wow! Mr. Bear missed. Hanna is good." Mikan said. "Ok. One, two punch!" Hanna exclaimed. Wow! Hanna hit Mr. Bear but wait, Mr. Bear is still standing and his going to attack again! What a pity? He missed again. Hanna is good at avoiding the attacks of Mr. Bear. Hanna attack again and this time it's three punch. But Mr. Bear is still standing. However, he's getting weak. The bear never give up and he attack Hanna again but it missed. At last the last attack, the upper cut! Mr. Bear is knocked out! Hanna won!

"Peace of cake." Hanna said. "Hanna, you're great there." Mikan said in a smiling face. But the face change to anger, "But you don't have to beat him like that! Look at him. His hurt. You must cure him." Hanna sigh and nodded, "All right." Hanna wrote to cure Mr. Bear and make him fall asleep in one hour. And they lay Mr. Bear in his bed. And they went off.

"Ok. Next, is that big cheek." Hanna said in really excitement. Finally, they saw the giant cheek. And Hanna challenge the cheek, "Hey, there! Wanna play? I want you to chase us!" "What! Are you out of your mind?" Mikan exclaimed. "Don't worry." Hanna reply. Hanna wrote to make them a fast runner that the cheek couldn't reach them. The giant cheek accept the challenge and he chase them. However, they are really a fast runner so they have gone of the North forest before they got caught.

After want happen, Hanna is still bored. Later on, Hanna saw Hotaru riding in her invention scooter. "I will go now." Hotaru said and she's ready to go. "Wait! Hotaru, wanna raced with me." Hanna challenge. Hotaru stare at Hanna and she accept the challenge, "Ok. But if I won you have to use your Alice to make my dream came true and it should be tomorrow." Hanna wrote to give her a scooter like Hotaru's invention scooter and she agreed with Hotaru, "Ok. But if I won you have to share to me all your invention."

The raced have been decided. They have to go in their school and then came back. Yuu is the one who's going to stay in their school entrance while Mikan will wait in the North forest entrance. The race began. At first, Hanna is the one who's winning but when it's time to go back, Hotaru press a bottom which make her scooter in a turbo. That's make Hotaru won.

"I guess you won." Hanna said. "You have to keep your words." Hotaru said calmly. In front of Hotaru, Hanna wrote, "Make Hotaru's Dream came true tomorrow."

After that great day, It's time to have a great rest.

That's the end of the chapter. I hope you like it and you enjoy it. Stay tune for the next chapter "Hotaru's Dream Came True" R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Hotaru's Dream Came True

It was a silent night, Hotaru was sleeping, and she's having dream. It was about her dream. Because of that Hotaru know how her dream will come true.

After the class, Hotaru is about to go to her laboratory. "Hotaru, wait! Where you're going?" Mikan asked. "Don't follow me. There's something I have to do." Hotaru answered and then she left.

"What's Hotaru doing?" Mikan asked to herself. "Mikan, Hotaru told me that she already know how her dream will come true." Yuu said. "Oh, her dream is to make a robot like me. I remember what Amanatsu said." Mikan said. "Why don't we just let her do her work? And visit her later." Hanna added. "Ok." Mikan accept.

At the laboratory, Hotaru is busy doing the robot. She kept searching in the computer, making the robot and she kept sweating. However, she didn't mind if she's tired, she don't even recognize that she have finished it after the fourteen hours passes.

The next day, Mikan, Hanna and Yuu wait for Hotaru to come. Later on, Hotaru came with a smiling face. "So what happen, Hotaru?" Yuu asked. "Don't you do it?" Mikan asked in excitement. Hotaru face to Hanna and said, "Thank you, Hanna." Hanna laughed and said, "It's nothing. Remember I lost to you." "So, Hotaru, can you show it to us?" Yuu interrupted. "Yeh, I want to see it, too!" Mikan said while jumping joyfully.

They go to the laboratory of Hotaru and she opened the door. A one robot that looked like Mikan and like almost a living human being, they saw. "Oh, Hotaru, it's great!" Mikan shrieked. They hang out with the robot and I must say Mikan and her are identical.

That's the end of this chapter. I know my story is too short, but I still hope you like it. Next chapter, "Hanna meet the Special Ability" R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Hanna Meet the Special Ability

After that day, Hotaru felt that she's with Mikan every time and that they will be brake apart. Well, never mind because today Hanna will meet the Special Ability class.

After the boring class, I must say, Hanna asked Mikan, "Mikan, can I go with you? I really want to meet all the Special Ability." Mikan, smile and nodded, "Sure!"

They go straight in Mikan class and Hanna is excited. Later on, they have reach Mikan's class and they enter. "Hi, guys!" Mikan greeted. "Oh, hi, Mikan." Tsubasa replied. "Hey, Mikan, who's the cute girl with you." Misaki asked and wondered. "Oh, this is my friend Hanna." Mikan introduced. "Hi, my name is Hanna Haruno. Nice to meet you." Hanna introduced.

Hanna hang out for a while with the Special Ability. Later on, Tsubasa asked, "So, Hanna, what's your Alice. I heard that you're a Dangerous Ability." Hanna smile and said, "Well, my Alice is actually controlling the world. What ever I wrote is really happening." Tsubasa and the others we're shock. "What! I don't believe it. You're like a goddess." Tsubasa exclaimed. "Hey, wanna test her Alice." Mikan said. "Yeh, good idea. So who's first?" Hanna agreed. "Me, first. My Alice is controlling shadow. So how can you touch me if you can't move?" Tsubasa said. Hanna keep moving but she can't write so she give up, "I give up."

Next, Misaki test her, "I think you can easily tell me who's the real me." Hanna wrote that to tell her how can she figure it out. The paper answered, "There's a different one. Look for the different one and she's the real one." Therefore, Hanna looked for it.

Later on, she found that most of the Misaki have a black mark on the right foot and she found out that there's one Misaki that have no black mark. "I think, it's you. 'Cause you're a different from most of them." Misaki said, "Your right. But why don't you just asked your paper to tell who is the real me?" Hanna replied, "Because it will not be fun anymore."

Others test her, too. Most of them we're bitten by Hanna but there's also she didn't. But the most important thing is that she have fun.

This is the end of this chapter. In the next chapter, Hanna is so worried and she's looking for something. Stay tune for the next chapter, "Hanna Lost Her Pet!" R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Hanna Lost Her Pet!

It was a lovely morning, but suddenly…

"Ah! Where are you Cawaii! Where you!" Hanna shrieked. Hanna keep looking for her pet but suddenly she noticed the clock. "Oh, no! I'm late! I wish she came back. Cawaii…" Hanna thought.

Hanna rushed to her classroom and when she got there, Mr. Jinno is starting their lesson. Hanna walked silently and didn't spoke anything. "Why are you late, Hanna?" Mr. Jinno asked. "I'm sorry, Mr. Jinno. I won't do it again." Hanna apologized. "Just take your sit and make sure it won't happen again." Mr. Jinno said.

After the class, Mikan and the others talk to her. "What happen, Hanna?" Mikan asked. "It's my pet Cawaii. She's missing. I can't find her this morning." Hanna explained. "So what kind of pet is she?" Nonoko asked. "She's a cat." Hanna answered. "What is she look like?" Anna asked. "Well, she's a white cat and she's cute and also a sweet. That's why her name is Cawaii which means cute." Hanna answered. "Don't worry, Hanna, we will help you. I'll tell our classmate if they saw your cat, bring it to you." Mikan said. "Thank you, Mikan." Hanna replied.

Mikan and the others told their other classmate about the cat. Hanna don't waste her time, she kept looking for her cat. "Oh, where are you, Cawaii." Hanna wondered. Hanna suddenly saw Ruka. "Why don't you use your Alice?" Ruka said and he smile.

"I'm such an idiot. Why did I think of that? Maybe, because I'm so worried that I forgot my Alice. I guess I have to thank you, Ruka." Hanna said while blushing. "I'll help you found your cat." Ruka said. Hanna wrote to tell her where her cat is. The paper answered and said that in the North Forest. "Let's go." Ruka invited. "Ok." Hanna accepted and nodded.

Will Hanna found her cat? Let's found out on the next chapter, "Hanna Fall in love to Ruka" R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Hanna Fall in Love to Ruka

The searching for the cat is still continuing. Hanna, who's with Ruka, is kept looking and calling the cat's name, "Cawaii! Cawaii! Come out! I'm here!" Ruka is helping and comforting her, too. "Don't worry. I knew that your cat will be fine." Hanna stare at Ruka and she suddenly blush. "Why I'm feeling this? Could it be? No, way…" Hanna thought to her self.

They kept looking everywhere until Hanna fell down. "Are you okay?" Ruka asked while helping Hanna to get up. "Yes. I'm just so worried." Hanna answered while blushing. "Your cat, it's so important to you is it?" Ruka asked. "Yes. I love cats and she' my first pet and also she's my friend." Hanna asked while blushing.

They continue searching and they're silent until Hanna began to spoke, "Thank you, Ruka. You help me a lot." Ruka smile and said, "Oh, it's nothing." Hanna said in blushing, "Ruka, you really like Mikan, right." In what Hanna said make Ruka blushed. "What? What are you saying? Let's go before it gets dark." Ruka said while blushing.

Later on, Hanna gave up. "We should stop now. Maybe, the others are already found Cawaii. Wherever she is I wish she's alright. Cawaii…" Hanna said worriedly while her tears are gently falling down. Ruka try to comfort her, "Don't cry now. Let's go and asked others if they found her." Hanna suddenly hugged Ruka and cry, "I'm so worried, Ruka." The cat heard the tears of Hanna that Cawaii make come back. "Meow!" Cawaii spoke. Hanna heard the sound of her cat and when she looked, she saw her friend cat. "Cawaii!" Hanna immediately hugged her cat and cry.

After that worrying day, they go to tell the others. "You naughty cat, you make us so worried, especially Hanna." Mikan said. "Hey, can I take a look?" Anna asked. "Sure." Hanna answered. While the others are having fun with the cat, Hanna talk privately to Ruka. "Hey, Ruka, thanks a lot." Hanna said while blushing. "It's ok." Ruka replied.

"This day, I fell in love to Ruka." Hanna thought to herself.

Hanna fell in love to Ruka. Are they perfect couple? Well, actually not because there's a right guy for Hanna. It's not Natsume neither Ruka. And there's a right girl for Ruka. It's not Mikan neither Hanna. Who could it be? Well, find out on the Chapter 11. Before that you have to read first the next chapter, "Central Town!" R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Central Town!

The day passes so quickly! Today, Hanna will go in central town.

"Hanna, I'm sure you will like in Central Town. Especially fluff puffs!" Mikan said excitedly. "Yeh, right." Hanna reply.

When they got in the Central town, Mikan rush and line up in fluff puff store. "Yeh, fluff puff!" Mikan shrieked. "Hey there, stupid." Youichi called. "Aahh! Will you stop calling me that!" Mikan shout irritably. Hanna looked at Youichi and asked him, "So you must be Youichi, right?" Youichi wondered because he haven't meet Hanna, "Who are you?" Hanna just smile and Hotaru suddenly notice something about Hanna.

Luckily, they all got a fluff puff and they eat it. Hanna tasted it and shrieked, "Wow! This is so sweet! So that's why Mikan really like it." Yuu agreed, "Yes. Mikan is one of fluff puff fan."

When they got finished eating their fluff puffs, they go shopping. Hanna saw the talking pen and want to buy it. "Wow! This pen is talking! I want to buy some." Hanna said while looking at the talking pen. While Hanna looking around, she saw Natsume reading some comics. "So you like comics, too." Hanna said. However, Natsume just ignore her. "How rude? Well, nevermind. I just boy some comics." Hanna said.

After shopping, they all go home. "I'm home! Cawaii!" Hanna said after opening the door. Cawaii run and go to Hanna. "Hey, Cawaii, want to join me in reading comics?" Hanna asked while showing the comics she bought. "Meow!" Cawaii answered.

The central town chapter is now end. He…he…he… It's so simple right? That's because I can't think much of scene. That's why all the chapters are short. Nevermind, the next chapter is "Hanna's 15 Stories!" R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Hanna's 15 Stories!

A what boring day? Back to school again. "Good morning." Hanna greeted unpleasantly. Hanna just sat on her desk and go to sleep. But she was awakened by the noisy Mikan. "Good morning, Hanna!" Mikan greeted. Mikan just notice that Hanna is not feeling good. "Hanna, are you ok?" Mikan asked. Suddenly Mikan remembered something, "Could it be that Hanna is like Natsume? Every time she use her Alice is making her life short. No way!"

"Hanna, I don't want you to use your Alice anymore, ok." Mikan said. "So you already notice it. Yes, my life got shorter and shorter every time I use my Alice. But it's not the reason why I'm not feeling well today." Hanna reply unpleasantly. "So why?" Mikan asked. "Ah… I just finish my fifteenth story last night. That's why I'm sleepy." Hanna answered. "You write fifteen stories. Wow! I want to read it!" Mikan said excitedly. "Ok, after the class, go to my room and I'll show you." Hanna permitted. "Really! Oh, thank you!" Mikan shrieked.

After the class, Mikan go to Hanna's room and she have accompanies (Nonoko, Anna and Yuu). Mikan knock Hanna's room and Hanna open it. "Oh, Mikan." Hanna said. "I'm sorry if I invited them." Mikan apologize. "We love to read your stories, Hanna." Nonoko said. "Especially love stories." Anna added. "Yeh, me too." Yuu agreed. "It's ok. Go ahead." Hanna permitted. Suddenly, Hanna wondered something, "By the way. Where's Hotaru?" Mikan answered, "She said she has no time for this." "Oh, is that so." Hanna whispered.

Hanna got her stories and showed it to them. Hanna explained each books while holding it. "My first story that I made is 'Kabuki Nyoga'. This is adventure story, love story and fantasy. Nyoga is supposed to be Hyuuga but I change it to make difference. The two main character or love team here is Kabuki and Iya. My second story is 'The World of Darkness'. This time it's Kabuki and Iya's son will have adventure, love team and fantasy. His name is Kyo and his love team is Sandy. The third one is 'The Key of Freedom'. This time it's Kyo and Sandy's son will have an adventure, love team and fantasy. His name is Kyosan and his love partner is Ela. The Fourth is 'Princess Anela'…

The fifth is 'Mila and Chunie The Beautiful Souls'… The sixth is 'Fairy Gals'…

The seventh is 'The Spirit Fighters'… The eighth is 'Super Guys and Super Gals'…

The ninth is 'Digimon Alchemist'… The tenth is 'Acer Let's Play!' …

The eleventh is 'Text Mate!' … The twelfth is 'Love Child' …

The thirteenth is 'The Charming Girls' … The fourteenth is 'Dream Boy' …

And the last that I just finished last night is the 'True Love'."

"Wow! That was great!" Mikan shrieked. "Can I borrow your first story?" Mikan asked. "Sure." Hanna permitted. "Ah, Hanna, can I borrow this Love Child of yours?" Anna asked. "Sure." Hanna permitted. "Hanna, can I borrow your True Love story? I rally like love teams." Nonoko asked. "No problem." Hanna permitted. "Now, which of this should I borrow? I know! Hanna, can I borrow the Spirit Fighters?" Yuu asked. "Sure." Hanna permitted. Mikan remember Hotaru so she want Hotaru to read some Hanna's story. "Hanna, Can I borrow this Digimon Alchemist? I think Hotaru will like it." Mikan asked while showing the book. "Sure." Hanna answered delightfully.

After that borrowing, they go to their room and thank Hanna. When Hanna closed the door, Hanna whispered, "What a great day? Thank you very much, guys." Hanna is about to sleep but suddenly she remember her last story, "That last story of mine is really romantic. I think Nonoko will like it." And she wondered, "I wonder… Who could be Mikan's true love? Ah! I know I ask my Alice." So she grabbed a pen and a paper. She asked the paper who is Mikan's true love and the paper answered 'Natsume'. "I knew it! Those two are perfect couple!" Then she asked the paper who is Hotaru's true love and the paper answered 'Ruka'. Hanna suddenly got sad, "Then I'm not for Ruka. Then who is my true love?" She asked the paper and the paper answered that make Hanna shocked, "What? The boy reader mind… No way! He's a freak! Like Mikan. I think this is a nightmare. I just go back to sleep. He…he…he… This is just a nightmare, right?" Hanna just kept saying that she's having a nightmare until she fell asleep.

Wow! Now you knew now who the couples are. I have a favor to ask you, pls. don't get the titles of Hanna's 15 story because it's AliceAnimeLover's future stories. Ok! The next chapter is "The True Love Kiss" R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

The True Love Kiss!

Today, Hanna is cheerful! "Good morning!" Hanna greeted. "Good morning, Hanna." Mikan replied. "Hey, Hanna, your story is good. However, I haven't finished it." Mikan added. "It's ok. You can return it when you're finish." Hanna permitted.

Nonoko, Anna, and Yuu like Hanna's story, too and they also haven't finished it. How about Hotaru? "Mikan, did you give to Hotaru the book?" Hanna asked. "A just gave it this morning." Mikan replied. "I hope she'll like it." Hanna hoped.

The conversation stopped because Mr. Narumi came. "Ok, I leave it to you." "What?" The hair Alice teacher asked. Mr. Narumi is about to go out until Hanna stand up and said, "Mr. Narumi… I have a favor to us you." Mr. Narumi looked at Hanna and asked, "What is it, Hanna?" Hanna favored, "I want to have a play contest. Elementary school against the Middle school." Hanna's classmate started to grumbled and Mr. Narumi just listened to what she said. "And whoever won will have no class for one week." Mr. Narumi replied, "That's a great idea but I have to ask others. The answer will be announced later." And Mr. Narumi left.

After the class, Mikan and the others talk to Hanna. "Hanna?" Mikan wondered. "Hanna, what is your plan?" Anna asked. "Ah, it's just I'm so bored. Listening to teachers and studying? Give me a break!" Hanna replied. "And I have a plan..." Hanna said to herself and she laughed, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" "She's weird…" Mikan said.

The announce is about to hear. "The Elementary School against the Middle School will have a competition. The price will be a one week no class. The play should be Drama, love story and fantasy. We will give you one week for practicing so you will have no class starting tomorrow but you should practicing or the loser will have a punishment. Good luck!"

"What? There's a punishment?" Hanna wondered. Mr. Narumi came and explained the contest, "Yes. And the punishment will be a grade recitation. But those who have the low grade will have a study all day. After that they will grade you again."

"What!" Mikan shrieked. "Don't worry, Mikan. Remember I'm a writer." Hanna said. "Right! Ok, Hanna, you can do it!" Mikan replied.

In the middle school…

"What a play?" Misaki wondered. "I think we will have fun." Tsubasa said. "Ok, guys, tomorrow we will plan about our play. Is that clear?" one of Tsubasa's classmate announced.

The next day, Hanna went to her classroom excitedly. "Guys! This is the script. I just finish it last night." Hanna announced. Mikan rush and get the script, "Let me see."

When Mikan read the script she shout, "What! No way!" The others wondered so they took a looked at the script. "Wow, Mikan is the princess." Anna said. "And the prince is Natsume." Nonoko said. "Oh, that's ridiculous." Sumire commented. Hotaru talk to Sumire and she said, "Hey, Sumire, you're also a princess." Sumire wondered, "What?" So she took a looked at the script. "Oh, Natsume is my prince." Sumire said delightfully. "But Mikan is my opponent. Mikan beware because I won't let you took My Natsume." Sumire added with scary face. Mikan got nervous so she said, "It's ok, Sumire, you can have him." So Sumire run delightfully to Natsume but Natsume evade her. "I rejected to be the prince. Ruka will replace me." Natsume said. "What? Me?" Ruka wondered.

However, Hanna won't allow Natsume because her plan will be ruin. "No way! If you rejected then I'm going to remove your Alice so you can't stay here in Alice Academy and you won't see your important person here." Hanna said annoyingly. "So what? I don't care." Natsume replied. Hanna really got angry so she write something but she didn't finished it because it's just a warn. "Then I will make you shout the name of a girl. That you love!" Hanna said. "Hmp… I'm outta here." Natsume replied and he's about to go out. Hanna really got angry so she have no choice to make Natsume shout Mikan's name. "What? The …gir-girl that…I…I love…is…" Natsume said forcing himself to stop talking but he can't stop it so he just ran.

In the hallway, Mr. Narumi was passing by. And he saw Natsume running until he heard Natsume whispered, "Mikan…" Still Natsume continue running and Mr. Narumi wondered, "Now, what was that all about?"

Mr. Narumi went to the class B and he asked, "So are you practicing?" Hanna went to Mr. Narumi and said, "The, but our prince ran out. I try to warn him that if he didn't participate to the practice then I'll make him tell her love one." Mr. Narumi remembered that Natsume whispered Mikan's name and he said to himself, "So it's Mikan." Hanna wrote something, "But don't worried I'll make him come back here." And she used her Alice and Natsume came back. "Darn you!" Natsume shouted. Mikan went to Natsume and she said, "Natsume… I understand. Neither I. I don't want to participate but others are hoping for us." Hanna added, "Yeh, Mikan is right. But I have no choice. I have to control you two." Hanna wrote to make Mikan and Natsume perform well until the contest is not ending.

"What!" Mikan and Natsume said. Just liked Hanna wrote Mikan and Natsume changed. Mikan and Natsume's eyes are different. "OK, guys. Let's get started." Hanna announced. However, the Alice of Hanna didn't got long to Mikan. "Oh, I forgot. You're nullifying Alice." Hanna said and she fainted. Mikan shrieked, "Hanna!" Hanna talked in a very painful, "I- I guess I use too much Alice." Mr. Narumi called a medical and brought Hanna to the hospital. Mikan whispered, "Hanna…" And she announced, "Ok, I'm going to do it! Guys, let's practice for Hanna!" And all agreed.

They practiced well and Natsume too because he's still being controlled by Hanna. The next day Hanna felt better. Mikan was so happy that's why their practice was successful.

Today, is the Contest is about to begin. Hanna announced delightfully, "Ok! Let's do our best!" And all elementary agreed. Mr. Misaki go to stage to start the contest, "Before we begin I want to tell you that our judges are Mr. Jinno, Ms. Yamada And Mr. Narumi. Mr. Jinno is the one who's going to choose the best drama, Ms. Yamada is the one who's going to choose the best fantasy and Mr. Narumi is the one who's going to choose the best love story. The contest is going to start and our first contestant is the Elementary School." Mr. Misaki went down to stage to start the play.

Three animal costumes appear in the stage and said, "Ones upon a time, there was a beautiful princess in a big castle. Actually, the truth is she's a witch cat and dog.

"Oh, I'm bored. I want to find my prince soon." Sumire said lying in her bed. She called her slave and ordered, "Get me a fortune teller, now!" So like Sumire ordered, her slave got a fortune teller (Otonashi Yura). "Tell me who the most handsome prince here is?" Sumire asked. Even it's out of Sumire's will, she have to dance with Otanashi's silly dance. After the dance, Otanashi said, "I can see it… It's Prince Natsume Hyuuga." "Oh, my Prince Natsume, I shall meet you now." Sumire said.

Next Scene

One animal costume appeared and said, "Prince Natsume was hunting animals in the forest. However, a princess stopped him.

Natsume using his fire Alice to hunt the animals and a princess saw him so she tried to stop Prince Natsume. "Stop it! You can't hurt animals." The princess said. "They don't have a heart so I can't hurt them." Natsume said. "No you're wrong. They are just like us. They also have a heart." Princess said. "Watch this, idiot." Natsume said trying to hunt another animal again. But the princess stopped him, "Stop it!" Natsume stared at the princess' eyes and he saw that she was serious that's why he stopped. "Ok, I'm not going to hurt them anymore." Natsume said.

The princess smile at him and took Prince Natsume's left hand to make a promise, "We promise that we will not ever hurt an animal anymore. We promise!" This make Prince Natsume fall in love with her. "Ok, that's it." The princess said.

However, the princess' brother (Yuu Tobita) is calling her, "Princess Mikan! We're going now!"

Princess Mikan heard it so she has to say goodbye to Prince Natsume, "Oh, my brother is calling me. I'd better go now. My I know your name?" Prince Natsume looked at her and answered, "I'm Prince Natsume Hyuuga." "Oh, you're Prince Natsume. Well, I'm glad that I met you. I have to go now bye." Mikan said. "While Princess Mikan is running, Prince Natsume is looking at her. Suddenly, the princess turned back and she said, "Don't break your promise."

Next Scene

One animal costume appeared in the stage and said, "The next day, Princess Sumire heard that Prince Natsume have a birthday party."

"Oh, my Prince Natsume your birthday is approaching. I must prepare." Princess Sumire said. One of her house cleaner (Anna Umenomiya) said, "I heard that who ever the prince pick to dance with, is going to marry him." "Oh, my prince, I knew that you're going to pick me. Oh, what should I wear?" Sumire said.

Next Scene

One animal costume appeared in the stage and said, "Princess Mikan heard the news also."

"Prince Natsume's birthday party?" Princess Mikan wondered. "Why do you know him?" Prince Yuu asked. "Yes. I met him at the forest." Princess Mikan answered.

"So you're going then?" Prince Yuu asked. "Yes, I love, too. I like parties, right." Princess Mikan answered.

Next Scene

One animal appeared in the stage and said, "Now, It's time for Prince Natsume's Birthday Party."

"Son, are you meeting someone?" the queen (Nonoko Ogasawara) asked. "Yes, I just met her at the forest." Prince Natsume answered. "So who is she?" the king (Ruka Nogi) asked. "You're going to meet her soon." Prince Natsume answered.

Prince Natsume was about to pick a princess but Princess Mikan is not coming yet. "The Prince is going to pick the girl he will dancing with." A man announced. "Oh, my Prince Natsume, I knew that you're going to pick me." Princess Sumire said.

The Prince is looking for the girl until Prince Mikan arrived. When Prince Natsume saw her, he went to her and asked, "Will you dance with me?" Princess Mikan blushed and answered, "Sure."

They dance and dance. A beautiful music was singing until it stopped. Prince Natsume and Princess Mikan stared each other. However, Princess Sumire lost her temper and her Alice appeared and became a witch. "No! I'm the only one who's going to marry by Prince Natsume! I'm the only one! That's it! Princess Mikan, I'm going to cursed you!" Princess Sumire said angrily and about to use her magic spell. However, the prince tried to protect Princess Mikan so he's the one who'd been cursed. A light appeared and when the light disappeared, Prince Natsume was gone. "Oh, Prince Natsume where are you?" Princess Mikan wondered. A frog voice was heard, "Kokak! Kokak!" Princess Mikan saw the frog and she saw that the frog is wearing the same thing as Prince Natsume wore, "Is that you Prince?" Princess Mikan cried and Princess Sumire was shock, "It's your fault! You should disappear now!" Princess Sumire is about to use her magic spell until the frog jump on Prince Natsume's sword. "Right! I understand." Mikan said and got the sword to protect her. Princess Sumire's magic spell was strike in the sword and it reflected to her. Prince Sumire was disappearing, "NO….."

Princess Mikan got the frog and said, "Prince Natsume, even you're a frog I still love you." Princess Mikan kissed the frog and a light was coming in the frog. When the light was gone, Princess Mikan saw Prince Natsume. "Prince Natsume." Princess Mikan cried. "Are you ok?" Prince Natsume asked. "Yes." Princess Mikan answered.

At the back stage….

"Oh, this is what I'm been waiting for!" Hanna said delightfully and she wrote to remove the Alice on Natsume and make Mikan and Natsume kissed.

At the stage…

"Natsume, what are you doing?" Mikan wondered. "I can't stop. That girl. She's using Alice on me." Natsume said in real anger. "No way… Where going to kiss." Mikan said to herself. And they did kissed.

At the back stage….

"He…he…he…." Hanna ran joyfully until she bump on someone which make them kissed. When Hanna opened her eyes, it was the boy reading minds. Hanna suddenly blushed and ran away.

At the stage….

When the light was out, Mikan push Natsume and ran.

Both Hanna and Mikan go to the comfort room trying to wash the kissed away. "Oh, darn it! I just kissed a jerk!" Hanna said while washing her lip. Hanna kept washing her lip until Mikan came and washed her lip. Mikan notice Hanna with her and said angrily, "It was you, right! I hate you, Hanna!" And Mikan ran away. "I'm sorry Mikan…" Hanna whispered.

That's it! This is the end of this chapter. Wow! This time I made a long story I hope you like it. Next chapter, "Mikan Hates Hanna" R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Mikan Hates Hanna

The next day is a hating day. Hanna tried to talk to Mikan but Mikan was evading her. "Mikan, pls. forgive me." Hanna apologized. The reading mind boy is also trying to talk to Hanna, "Hanna…" However, Hanna evaded him. Even Natsume is angry to what Hanna did and he's not attending class.

After the class, Nonoko and Anna talk to Hanna. They try to comfort her. "You really shouldn't do it. Mikan hates it." Nonoko said. "Yeh, Natsume is really angry to you, too. That's why he's not attending class." Anna said. "But don't worry I think Mikan's anger to you will be fade. "Yeh, don't lost hope." Anna added.

Hanna was walking alone disappointedly to what she did. The reading mind boy tried to talk to her again. "Pls. don't go." He said. And Hanna tried to listen in what he's going to say. "I knew that you don't like in what happen. It's ok if you don't like me. It's Ruka, right? The guy you like." He said. Hanna didn't say anything she just ran away.

In all day, Hanna kept following to Mikan and she kept apologizing. At night, Mikan is having a dream. A dream that Hanna is doing anything just to forgive her. Mikan got awake and she asked, "Is Hanna doing this using her Alice?"

The next day, morning until the class over Mikan is not talking to Hanna and Hanna is not talking to the reading mind boy. After the class, Hanna talked to Ruka. "Ruka, can I talk to you?" Hanna asked. "Sure." Ruka answered.

While sitting in a bench, Hanna was telling Ruka about her problem. "Ruka, I don't know what to do anymore." Hanna said. "Don't worry your problem will be solve soon." Ruka said. Suddenly, Hanna sense that Mikan is coming. "Let's hind." Hanna said. "What? What's wrong?" Ruka wondered. They hind on the bushes.

They saw Mikan passing by on the other way they saw Natsume passing by. Mikan saw Natsume and began to blush. "Hey, little girl, have you seen Ruka?" Natsume asked. "No-no…" Mikan answered and still blushing. Natsume is about to leave until Mikan asked, "Aren't you angry? In what Hanna did." Natsume looked at her and said, "You so stupid. Why I wouldn't be angry I just kissed a pig." In what Natsume said, Mikan got angry, "I'm not a pig you idiot." Natsume point at Mikan's hair and said, "Yeh, why you have a pig tails and there's more it's two of them, Piggy girl."

However, Hanna can't stop laughing so Natsume and Mikan heard her. "Hanna…" Mikan said. "Oopsy…" Hanna whispered. "I still hate you, Hanna!" Mikan shrieked and ran away. "Ruka, why are you hanging out to that girl? Let's go." Natsume said. "Ok." Ruka respond.

Again, Hanna was alone.

Back to shorty story again. Tell me is my story boring, maybe yes or not. Never mind, 'cause at last Hanna's been waiting for, "Mikan Accept Hanna's Apologize." R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Mikan Accepts Hanna's Apology

At night, Mikan had a dream again that Hanna is apologizing to her. And when she woke up, she saw her grandpa lying on the floor. "Grandpa? Is that you, grandpa?" Mikan wondered. "Wha- what? Where am I?" Mikan's grandpa wondered. Mikan was so happy that she hug her grandpa. "Grandpa!" Mikan cried. "Oh, Mikan, you're home." Mikan's grandpa said. "What are you talking about? How did you got here in Alice Academy, Grandpa? Did they allow you?" Mikan asked. "What I'm in Alice Academy?" Her grandpa wondered.

However, Mikan's grandpa disappeared because Hanna fainted for using her Alice to much. Mikan cried, "Grandpa? Where are you, grandpa?"

The next day…

"Good morning everyone." Mikan greeted. Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru, Yuu and others rush and talk to Mikan. "Mikan, have you heard?" Mikan wondered, "Heard what?" "That Hanna is on the hospital." Anna said. "They said that Hanna used her Alice too much." Yuu said. "She might die then." Hotaru said. "What! Then it was her." Mikan shrieked. "What do you mean?" Anna asked. "Is there something happened?" Nonoko asked.

"Yes. Last night, I'm having a dream that she kept apologizing to me. Then yesterday, I have that dream again and when I woke up, I saw my grandpa lying in the floor. We just talk minute and he disappeared." Mikan explained. "She was really sorry you know." The reading mind boy said. "This is your fault! You're to mean to her! She did everything…! Even thought I'm jealous that you two kissed. But it doesn't matter!" Sumire interrupted.

Mikan is about to cry so she ran out. "Mikan!" Yuu called. "Oh, she such an idiot!" Sumire said annoyingly. "It's not only Mikan's fault. It's Hanna's choice to used her Alice. And Mikan didn't mean it." Hotaru said calmly.

Mikan was sitting in the bench letting all tears come out. She kept crying until Mr. Narumi came. "There you are… What's wrong, Mikan?" Mr. Narumi said. Mikan immediately wiped her tears and said, "Mr. Narumi. I felt terrible when I heard the news about Hanna. It's my fault!"

Mr. Narumi wondered, "Why? Did you do something wrong?" Mikan cried, "Yes. I got angry to her, I didn't talk to her, I always evading her, and now it's my fault why she's in a terrible pain. She used her Alice to see my grandpa." Mr. Narumi said, "Yeh, I know that. She told to me everything. You should thank her and forgive her. Thank her because you won in the contest and now you have no class and forgive her because she really sorry and she gave her life just to make you happy." Mikan wiped her tears and said, "Yeh… But what should I do?" Mr. Narumi advice, "Just forgive her and give her a sweet smile." Mikan stand and she said delightfully, "Yeh! Mr. Narumi, I'm going to visit her. No, not only I also Hotaru, Yuu and the others."

Oh, how great there's no class! They have plenty of time to hang around. However, today, the others didn't hang around they just visit Hanna. When Mikan and the others came, a doctor was standing outside of Hanna's room and felt down and he asked, "Are you her friends?" Mikan answered and wondered, "Yes. Why?" The doctor said unpleasantly, "I'm sorry. She didn't make it. She's gone." Mikan and the others rushed to went inside and they so Hanna lying in the bed. Mikan cried, "Hanna! Hanna! Don't go! I forgive you Hanna so don't go. Don't go, Hanna!"

Hanna woke up and she laughed, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Mikan and the others wondered, "Ha?" Hanna kept laughing and she said, "You so funny, Mikan. Hanna… Don't go, Hanna. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Mikan got angry but she still smile, "That's not funny! But I'm glad you're ok." Hanna smiled and said, "You forgave me right?" Hanna asked. "Yes." Mikan answered.

Later on, Hanna talked to Mikan, Hotaru, Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko. "There's something I have to tell you." Hanna announced. The others wondered so they listen to her. "The truth is you're being watched by many people. I saw Mikan in the front gate of Alice Academy. I checked out her memories and that's why I decided to make a story about her and the Alice Academy. The video was invisible and I control it. Now, I got lots of money. Because many people liked your story. Mikan you make them happy. That's why they like it and also you're such an idiot." Hotaru interrupted, So that's why you knew everything." Yuu said, "She's right. Even though we haven't told you about Mr. Bear, the forest… You already knew."

"Yeh, you got that right. Moreover, the news that I heard is that Hotaru and her invention are cool, that Mikan and Ruka are perfect couple etc. But the most latest news that millions of people have said is that Mikan and Natsume are perfect couple. In fact, you two should marry now." Mikan shrieked, "What? Is that true! No way!"

This is the end of this chapter. Am I getting better or not? Well, I never mind that because I only want is to make story and story. That's it the next episode is "Hanna's Terrible Dream!" R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

Hanna's Terrible Dream!

After that apologizing and forgiving thing, at night, Hanna has terrible dream.

The Terrible Dream

Reo is using his Alice to Hanna, he was saying, "Hanna, you know that this Alice Academy is wrong. It will just make you suffer." Hanna respond to Reo's saying, "Yes. This Alice Academy is wrong. It will just make me suffer." Reo continued, "Now, destroy the Alice Academy." Hanna responded, "I must destroy the Academy. I must destroy the Academy." Hanna walked out and each building she saw, she's destroying it. "I must destroy the Academy! I must destroy the Academy!"

Hanna kept writing dangerous thing until Mikan and the others are trying to stop her, "Get out of my way!" Mr. Narumi begged, "Pls. Hanna wake up! You're being control by Reo!" However, Hanna won't listen, "You must die! You must die! The Alice Academy will be destroy soon and all of you will be gone! I must follow Reo. Reo is right." All of them used their Alice to stop Hanna but it didn't worked. "Now, die!" Hanna said after she wrote to kill their selves. "No… Her Alice is strong. Aahhh!" Mr. Narumi's last word. All of them die except Mikan. Mikan kept crying, she can't do anything. Later on, others died and Mikan attacked Hanna stop Hanna, "I hate you, Hanna!" A huge flash of light appear and Hanna came back to herself. "Mikan…"

This make Hanna woke up, "Ah!" Hanna was quiet for a while until she gasped, "What a terrible dream? I don't want to remember it. I don't want it to happen. Will it happen? What I'm going to do? Mikan… Help me…" She cried, "Darn you, Reo!" And she cried and cried.

He…he…he… It's very short right? I can't do much thing. But still I hope you like it. Next chapter will be "Hanna's New Alice!" R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

Hanna's New Alice!

After that terrible dream, Hanna changed her Alice. So what could that be? Let's find out.

"Good morning, guys!" Hanna greeted. "Hi, Hanna." Nonoko greeted. "Where are the others?" Hanna wondered. "Don't you remember we won the contest so we have no class." Anna explained. "Yeh, now, we have no class. We can't do anything." Yuu said. "I have an idea!" Mikan interrupted. "Let's play Dutch ball!" Mikan added. "That stupid game again." Sumire interrupted. Hanna thought of something, "I know! Why don't we have a battle? All we have to do is write our name in the paper and the half of us we pick a paper. And who ever name you got is your opponent." Hotaru asked calmly, "And what's the price?" Hanna said, "The price will be lots of rabbits. But it depends on how much you want to bet. For example, I bet 10 rabbits and if your opponent agreed with it and its settled." Hotaru said calmly, "Ok, I'm in." And the others agreed, too. However, there are also who didn't joy like Mikan, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and etc. Natsume and her gang is about to go out until Hanna stopped them, "No wait! You have to join. I want to have a battle with you, Natsume!" Natsume looked at her with angry eyes, "Why should I?" Hanna teased, "Why are you afraid that I might bit you, chicken?" Natsume really super got angry, "You better pray now. I'm going to kill you." Hanna really don't care about Natsume have said so she said delightfully, "Ok, it's settled. Let's go outside!"

They all go outside. The contestant wrote their name and put in the box while those who are not are just cheering. "Go, Hotaru! Go, Hanna! Good luck to all of you!" Mikan cheered. The first one who picked is Sumire; she got Kokoroyomi. "It was Sumire against Kokoroyomi!" Nonoko announced. "Sumire how many are you going to bet?" Koko asked. "I'm betting 100." Koko agreed with it and the battle start!

Sumire's Alice appeared and she kept attacking to Koko. However, it always missed because Koko is reading Sumire's mind. "Stay still!" Sumire shrieked. "If I do then you will bit me." Koko replied.

"How long this battle will be?" Mikan asked as she sweat dropping. "Yeh, if they continue this, the battle won't finish." Yuu agreed.

Koko kept evading Sumire's attacked until he fell down. "I got you!" Sumire shrieked and she attacked Koko. "Sumire won!" Anna announced.

Two battles have finished. And it's Hotaru's turned. Hotaru got Ruka. "It's Hotaru against Ruka!" Nonoko announced. "I bet 1000." Hotaru said calmly. "What? Well, ok." Ruka agreed.

"I think this battle will be tough. Both of them have great Alice." Yuu said. "Yeh, you're right. I don't know which of them I should cheer on." Mikan agreed.

Hotaru used her invention; it was a huge snake while Ruka used the huge cheek. "Chimp! Chimp!" the big cheek said. "Shssss….Shssss…." the big snake said.

"Wow! They are huge!" Mikan shrieked. "Let's go far away, Mikan!" Yuu invited.

The cheek kept pecking the snake while the snake kept biting the cheek until Ruka gave up, "Stop! I give up! I can't stay seeing the cheek got hurt just because of me." Anna announced, "Hotaru won!"

"I think Hotaru is enjoying this." Mikan said. "Yeh, you're right. She really likes money." Yuu agreed.

Many battles have finished and the last battle was between Hanna and Natsume. "The last battle is between Hanna and Natsume!" Nonoko announced. "I bet 500." Hanna said. "With your few money. I don't think so. There's no betting money in our battle. Whoever lost will be a slave." Natsume said with angry eyes. "Ok." Hanna agreed.

Natsume attacked first; he used her fire Alice. The fire is about to hit Hanna until Hanna used her new Alice which all of them were surprised. "What?" Natsume wondered. "Are you surprised? My Alice now is a wind." Hanna explained. "Darn you!" Natsume shrieked. They kept attacking but their Alice did not hit anyone of them.

"I feel something bad will happen." Mikan said. "Yeh, you're right." Yuu agreed.

They kept attacking each other until both of them used their full Alice. A huge weird color appeared. That's when the teachers stopped them. "Stop this!" Mr. Jinno said. "Mikan, what's happening here?" Mr. Narumi asked. "We just having a battle." Mikan answered. "There's something weird. They should die when they used their full Alice." Mr. Misaki said. "Ah? Yeh, you're right." Mikan agreed. The teachers talk to Hanna while Ruka went to Natsume. "Natsume, are you alright?" Ruka asked. "Yes." Natsume answered wondering.

"Hanna, will you explain in what just happened." Mr. Narumi said. "Sure. Yesterday, I have a terrible dream that I will destroy the Alice Academy because it's Reo's command. It made me scared so I change my Alice to wind. But before I change my Alice I wrote to remove the suffering from me, to Natsume and to others. So even we used are Alice too much our lives will not get shorter. So Mikan won't get worried." Hanna explained. "But the wind is dangerous too." Mr. Jinno said. "Yes, it's dangerous too but the wind is everywhere right. Then I can ask the wind if Reo is near. And after all Reo changed last year right because of you, Mr. Narumi." Hanna explained. In what Hanna have said Mr. Narumi was surprised, "But how did you know what happen last year?" Hanna reply, "It's a secret."

This is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. I wonder what will happen next. Well, just find it out on the next chapter, "Hanna's Date!" R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

Hanna's Date

Hanna go to classroom B, she was looking for Mikan, "Mikan, are you here?" Suddenly, she saw Kokoroyomi but she imagined that his not there and she just looked for Mikan. "There you are, Mikan." Hanna said. "What's up, Hanna?" Mikan wondered. "Can I talk to you in private?" Hanna asked. "Sure." Mikan permitted.

They went out and go somewhere else and they sat in a bench. "You know what, Hanna. I kinda missed studying, all those lessons, listening… May be studying is really important." Mikan said. "Mikan, remember the day you and Natsume kissed." Hanna said and her face was cover by her bangs. "What? I don't want to remember that. But why are you asking that?" Mikan wondered. "When I made you two kissed I ran delightfully until I bump to a freak and we accidentally kissed." Hanna explained. "So who's that freak?" Mikan asked. "It was that reading mind boy. That's why I thought that I've been punished for what I have than to you." Hanna continued. "So it was Kokoroyomi." Mikan replied. "Ahhh! I don't want to remember it but when I always saw him I can remember it. Darn it! So the paper was telling the truth!" Hanna shrieked. "What the paper?" Mikan wondered. "You see after all of you borrow some story from me, I tried to know who your true love is. And it was Natsume." Hanna said. "What! Na-Natsume! No way! That's a lie!" Mikan shrieked.

"Anyway, the next I asked is to Ruka." Hanna continued. "So who is it?" Mikan wondered. "It's Hotaru…" Hanna whispered with a sad looked at her face. "Hotaru? Wow! That's great. I never thought about that." Mikan said delightfully. Hanna cried, "And when I asked mine, it was that stupid reading mind boy! Aahhh! Aahhh!" Mikan smiled and said, "Kokoroyomi is not bad at all. He's kind and he's like me." Hanna reply, "Yeh, I knew that. Both of you are stupid." Mikan got angry and she advice, "C'mon. I'm not that stupid am I? Anyway, just try to know him and you never know you might fall in love with him." Hanna replied, "I'll try." Mikan stood up and said, "Well, good luck. I'm just going to find Hotaru." Mikan left Hanna. A few minutes have passed; Hanna decided to talk to Kokoroyomi.

Hanna kept looking for Kokoroyomi until she found him. "Hey, there, reading boy. Can I talk to you?" Hanna asked. "Sure." Kokoroyomi answered.

They go somewhere and talked. "I decided that I'm going to try to know you more. So will you accept to have go out with me whole day starting tomorrow?" Hanna asked. "Ok." Kokoroyomi answered and smiled at Hanna.

The next day is Hanna's date. "Good morning everyone." Hanna greeted delightfully. Mikan rushed and talk to her, "So did you talk to him?" Hanna smiled and answered, "Yeh. And today we're going out." Nonoko joined the conversation and said, "Oh, that's so romantic. You two are going out." Anna joined too and said, "You two will be a perfect couple." Kokoroyomi came over and Mikan and the others leave them alone.

"So where are we going?" Hanna asked blushing. "Let's walk for a while." Kokoroyomi answered. They walk for a while and they talk about Mikan. Later on, they decided to go in Central Town and go shopping. Hanna seldom laughed because of Kokoroyomi. He's stupid like Mikan. They walked together, ate Ice cream and fluff puff, buy some things and laughed together.

It's getting dark so they decided to go to their rooms and sleep. However, they talk for a while before they separated. "You know what, reading mind boy, you're face is nearly like Mikan's. I think I'm going to make a wig that look like Mikan's hair style and when I finished it will you wear it for me." Hanna said. "What? Well, ok. But it's too embarrassing." Kokoroyomi answered and he seat dropping. "Thanks a lot, reading mind boy." Hanna said and smiled at him. "Just call me Koko, ok." Kokoroyomi replied. "Ok." Hanna accepted.

They went to their own rooms and fell asleep. But before Hanna fell asleep she finished first the wig she have said. I guess she's serious about that.

This is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. Do you think they will be together forever? How about Hotaru and Ruka? When will they go fall in love to each other? Well, you will find it out as long as the story haven't finish. "Hanna Meet Kaname!" is the next chapter. R&R!


	18. Chapter 18

Hanna Meet Kaname!

Kaname is back! He recovered because Hanna removed the illness they have. How great! Now, Hanna will meet him face to face.

"Hurry up! Let's go!" Mikan exclaimed while pulling Hanna and running. "What's wrong?" Hanna asked. "It's Kaname! He's here!" Mikan replied still pulling Hanna while running. "Kaname? The stuff toy maker. Oh, I know he recovered now because I remove our illness." Hanna explained. Mikan stopped and wondered, "You remove what?" Hanna explained, "Before I changed my Alice, I wrote that remove the sufferings from those fourth type so our life will not short and you will not worried about us." Mikan smiled and she said, "Thanks a lot, Hanna. But still I want you to meet him face to face." Mikan pulled Hanna again.

They went to the forest, where Mr. Bear's House lie and where Mr. Bear home place. They went inside and Mikan greeted, "Welcome back, Kaname!" Kaname looked at Mikan with her happy face and said, "Oh, Mikan…. Who's your friend?" Mikan and Hanna sat down and Mikan answered, "She's Hanna. She's the one who remove your illness and she's like you. Her life got shorter and shorter whenever she used her Alice." Kaname looked at Hanna with a sweet smile on his face and said, "Thank you so much. Now, I can be with My Mr. Bear." Hanna blushed and said, "Oh, it's nothing." They all eat up and drank. Tsubasa, Misaki, Mikan, other girls, and others are so happy that Kaname will not suffer in any pain anymore. I guess it's all thanks to Hanna.

This is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. "Treasure Haunting!" is the next chapter. R&R!


	19. Chapter 19

Treasure Hunting!

Today is the last day of their no classing so Hanna asked a favor to Mr. Narumi to have a treasure hunting. That's why they will hunt treasures in forest today.

All the elementary students (Class B only) together with Mr. Narumi and Ms. Yamada went at the entrance of the forest. "Ok, now we're about to start the treasure hunting but before that listen first to my instruction." Mr. Narumi announced. All elementary students from class B answered, "Yes, Mr. Narumi!" Mr. Narumi continued his explanation, "First, all the girls will pick one of the papers hear inside the box, then open it, and tell me who the boy you got is. Then, whoever that boy is will come forward here and in other box he will pick a paper and then there's a clue on it, which you can find the next clue. Oh, there are also a traps waiting from you so watch out. You can use your Alice to this game. And you're going to find those clues until you find a gold medal. When you found it came back here quickly and there's a price coming for you. However, the price depends on you. If you're first then your price is high. So good luck. Please, line up girls."

All girls line up. When Mikan picked the paper and open it, she was shocked, "No way! I don't believe it!" Mr. Narumi looked at the paper and announced the boy that Mikan got, "Natsume Hyuuga, your partner is Mikan." Natsume just went front and pick a clue and they went inside the forest.

"Darn it! From all the boys, why did I pick your stupid paper?" Mikan said annoyingly. "It's not my fault if you're so stupid." Natsume replied. "Just shut your mouth!" Mikan replied. "You're the one who should shut up, noisy pig." Natsume replied. "What's that!" Mikan responded. The arguing continued…….

It's Hotaru's turn and she got Ruka. Ruka went front and picked a clue and they went inside the forest. Hanna is next. Luckily, she got Koko. Koko picked a clue and they went inside the forest. Later on, all the girls have picked their partner and all the boys have picked their clue.

Mikan and Natsume's first clue…

"Hey, let me see that paper." Mikan said as she grabbed the paper from Natsume. "Ok, the first clue is 'A moving creature own a circle made of woods. He made it own and he used it for putting things on it. What is it?" Mikan read. "I know the moving creature but I don't know what thing this riddle talking about?" Mikan said as she think and walked. "Ahhhh! The moving creature is Mr. Bear!" Mikan shrieked. As Mikan complained, she didn't notice that they have arrived in Mr. Bear's house. "You can do it, Natsume!" Mikan cheered as she hid in the bushes. Natsume just looked at her for a sec. and he went inside Mr. Bear's house and looked for the paper in the table. He found it under the table so he went out and went to Mikan.

"That was quick. Did you found the paper?" Mikan asked. Natsume gave the paper to Mikan and read the next clue, "Look for the sign in a tree. It's a sign 'Alone' and look for a thing that's feeling alone. It's alone with a tree. It's a beautiful and smell good. What is it?"

Hotaru and Ruka's first clue…

"It said here that our first clue is 'A moving creature owned a metal weapon. He used it for making a house. It's a sharp that can cut but it's not for the paper. What is it?" Ruka said as she read the paper. Hotaru said calmly, "Where here. The answer is an axe. So go get the first clue." Ruka was terrified because Mr. Bear might be around the house so he said terrifying, "What me? O-Ok…" Ruka walked terrifying and when he went inside and got the paper, he was relief. "I'm glad that he's not here." Ruka went outside and went to Hotaru to read the next clue, "You can find this at the big tree with a sign 'Climb' and look for a house which made from a leaves." Hotaru said calmly, "I want to finish this foolish game so let's go."

Hanna and Kokoroyomi's first clue…

"It said here that our clue is on Mr. Bear's house." Hanna said. "Our first clue is 'A moving creature owned this thing. Everyone used this kind of thing. You can hind a picture on it. And when your tooth loosed, this is where you should put your tooth so you can have money." Koko read. "I know that. I'm a writer after all, that's why this clue is easy. Wait for me here." Hanna said. Hanna went inside Mr. Bear's House while singing, "A pillow…Mr. Bear's pillow…Is the answer…" Hanna got the clue under Mr. Bear's pillow. After that she went out and went back to Koko to read their next clue, "In a big tree you will find a sign 'Chase' and you can find the clue in a creature that can fly." Hanna said, "A bird?"

Mikan and Natsume's second clue…

Mikan said pointing at a tree with a sign 'Alone', "That's the tree!" Mikan ran and went near to the tree but a net came out and Mikan was trap inside it. "Aaahhhh! What's this! I'm trap! Hey, Natsume help me." Mikan exclaimed. "Hmp… Clumsy girl." Natsume said as he used his fire Alice. "I'm not clumsy. I really hate you. You always so rude to everyone. But I have to thank you for saving me." Mikan said annoyingly. "Stop talking nonsense. Just get the stupid clue." Natsume replied. "What? I wish there's no traps anymore." Mikan said as she walked close to the tree. Luckily, there's no trap. Mikan got the paper from a lonely flower. Natsume went to Mikan to read the next clue. However, when Natsume is about to read a clue there's a trap. An arrows is about to hit them. Natsume burned the arrows that will strike to him while Mikan was relief that the arrows didn't hit her but an arrow hit her skirt and she didn't notice it. That's why when Mikan is about to go to Natsume, her skirt was removed from her and Natsume saw her underwear. "Ahhhhh!" Mikan shrieked. Natsume turn back and Mikan is going to remove her skirt from the arrow, "Don't look. Stupid arrow."

After that, they read the clue, "This is your last clue. Keep walking straight and count 100 step starting from the tree "Alone' until at the last step. Then dig the ground and the treasure you will find." Natsume said, "Let's finished this quickly, Panda girl." Mikan shrieked, "Aaahh! You pervert! I told you not to look! You really a pervert because you keep looking at my underwear." Natsume replied, "You're the one who's making me looked at your silly underwear." Mikan exclaim, "Aaahhh! Let's finished this already. I hate hanging out with you!"

Hotaru and Ruka's second clue…

"You climb and get the nest." Hotaru said calmly. "I don't need to climb." Ruka said. Ruka used his Alice to asked for the birds to get the paper in their nest. They read the clue, "This is your last clue. Starting from the tree 'Climb' count 100 steps, at the last step dig the ground, and looked for the treasure. Walk straight." They about to went to the tree until Ruka sense the arrows that about to strike to them. Therefore, Ruka pushed Hotaru, "Get down!" When they fell down Ruka accidentally kissed Hotaru. "Ahh? I'm sorry." Ruka said as he blushed. Hotaru just take a picture of Ruka and she said calmly, "Whatever happen to us just forget about it. Let's go." Ruka whispered, still blushing, "Hotaru…"

Hanna and Kokoroyomi's second clue…

"What? I thought we have to look for the bird but it's just in the cave. This is weird." Hanna said. "Let's get the clue." Koko said. Koko is about to went to bird's cage until Hanna sense the arrows that about to strike to Kokoroyomi. "Koko!" Hanna shrieked as she used her wind Alice. That's why Koko was safe and Hanna accompanied him to get the clue. They got the clue and they read it, "This is your last clue. Walk straight and count 100 steps starting from the tree. When you're done at counting 100 steps, dig the place you standing at."

It was easy to Hotaru and Ruka because Hotaru used her invention. That's why they found the treasure easily and their the first one who finished the game in a short time. Hanna and Kokoroyomi were finished easily because Hanna used her Alice to dig the ground but they're the 4th one. However, Mikan and Natsume is the last one who came. Because this is what happened:

Mikan said annoyingly while digging, "Hey, Natsume, why won't you help me? You can at least help me a little bit you know." Therefore, Natsume helm her. It was hard for them because their Alice is not suitable for them. Poor Mikan. Not to Natsume cause he don't care.

Hotaru and Ruka got 1000 rabits, Hanna and Koko got 700 rabits and Mikan and Natsume got only 5 rabits. "Only 5. How disappointing." Mikan said disappointedly. "We lose because you're an idiot." Natsume said. "What! It's my fault! It's your fault for being lazy!" Hanna interrupted, "Mikan, Natsume, don't blame each other will you. After all, both of your Alice is useless." Mikan and Natsume got angry. "What did you say! Watch for your talking." Natsume said angrily. "Yeh, he's right. You're the one who asked Mr. Narumi." Mikan said angrily. And they both said, "Yeh, right. It's your fault."

While having a riot, Ruka still thinking about their kissed of Hotaru. Hotaru saw Ruka alone in the dark, blushing so she went to Ruka. Went in front of him and taking a picture of Ruka. "Hotaru stop it!" Mikan and the others looked at them and they wondered. Ruka thought, "I know that you're cheering me up Hotaru. Thanks a lot."

This is the end of this chapter. What do you think is it good? Well, it's long enough. Hey, I wonder how Hotaru felt when they kissed. Forget about it and just watch for the next chapter, "The Alice Festival!" R&R!


	20. Chapter 20

The Alice Festival!

Mr. Narumi announced, "Class, the year passes so quickly and we didn't notice that its Alice Festival." Some students shrieked, "Yeh!" Mikan wondered, "Wow! I wonder what attraction should we do! Oh! I can't wait!"

After the class… Mikan is walking with Hotaru, Yuu and Hanna. "Alice Festival! Alice Festival!" Mikan cheered. "I promise I'm going to visit all abilities attractions." Hanna interrupted. This made Mikan sad and she asked, "Oh, Hanna… You knew that Dangerous Ability is not allowed, right?" Hanna answered, "It's ok. I really understand you know. But don't worry I'm still going to have fun." Hotaru interrupted, "I better go now. I'm going to busy so don't dare to interrupt me. Ok, Mikan." Mikan answered unpleasantly, "Ok."

Hotaru left them and went to her Lab. "I wonder what Hotaru's attraction will be?" Yuu wondered. "Yeh, she won the award last year. Boy, that Hotaru is really great." Mikan agreed. "Yuu! You have to work now!" Someone called. "Ok. Well, goodbye, Mikan, Hanna." Yuu said while fading away. "You should go now too, Mikan. You have to think another attraction right?" Hanna said. "Well, ok. See you, Hanna." Mikan said while fading away.

When Hanna was alone, "I'm alone again. Oh, I missed Mikan even only a second have passed." Suddenly, Kokoroyomi showed up. This made Hanna happy. "Oh, Koko! I'm glad you're here! Here wear this." Hanna said as she put a wig on Kokoroyomi. "Wow! You're look like Mikan. You're eyes, you're hair! Oh, I felt that I'm with Mikan!" Hanna shrieked as her eyes sparkling. "He…he…he… So you finished the hair, huh?" Kokoroyomi as she blushed and sweats dropping. "Yeh!" Hanna answered as she hugged Kokoroyomi and she felt that she's hugging Mikan.

They went to Central Town and they saw Natsume and Ruka in the way. "Mikan, your face. Its different. What happened?" Ruka wondered. "It's not Polka Dots. It's the reading mind boy." Natsume said. "Yeh, he's right, Ruka." Kokoroyomi said. "What? But why are you dressing like Mikan." Ruka wondered. "Because I want to be with Mikan but Mikan is busy so I used him. Isn't he's cute?" Hanna interrupted. "What a stupid idea? Let's go, Ruka. We're just wasting are time here." Natsume said. "He's really rude." Hanna said.

Hanna thought that she's wasting Kokoroyomi's time. "Koko, you should go now. You should help your members or else they blame me. Go now." Hanna said as she remove the wig in Kokoroyomi's head. "But how about you?" Kokoroyomi asked. "I'm going to be ok." Hanna answered.

Kokoroyomi looked at her and left. Again, Hanna is alone. "I used my Alice to have fun." Hanna said. Hanna just practiced her Alice in the forest all day.

End of chapter! I know it's boring. It's not my fault if I have a weak mind. I can't think anything scene. Well, mybe in the next chapter, "Mikan is Hanna's Slave!" R&R!


	21. Chapter 21

Mikan is Hanna's Slave!

The preparation for the festival is over. And it's time to check out all the attractions. Hanna went to Special Ability Attraction. "What? The RPG again. Can't they think something else? But look at those people they still having fun. Ah! I can make Mikan my Slave. He…he…he…" Hanna said with an evil laughed, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" However, all people looked at her so she stopped.

Hanna line up and a many hours she waited just to see the RPG. "Wow! I'm going to die just waiting there. But I'm here now so no complaining." Hanna thought to herself with a funny face look. "Oh, you're Hanna right?" someone asked. Hanna looked around and saw Misaki. "Ah, where's Mikan?" Hanna asked. "Mikan? I'm sorry but she's busy neither Tsubasa. And now I have to work, too. So I better going and just go there in that box if you want to enter our RPG." Misaki said. When Misaki is gone, Hanna went to the box which Misaki talking about.

"Pls. Get your weapon here in this box." A woman said. Therefore, Hanna got a weapon she got a flash light. After that, Hanna entered the RPG. An announced was heard, "Contestant no. 356 is in. Contestant no. 356 is in." Hanna thought to herself as she walked, "Wow! They already got lots of costumer." Hanna kept walking until she reached her first challenged. "Misaki Harada." Hanna smirked. "I knew that you can tell who's the real me. However, can you tell me now who's the real me?" Misaki said as she used her Alice and thousands of Misaki appeared. However, Hanna used her wind Alice on Misaki so she knew easily the real Misaki. "What! How did you do that! I don't believe it." Misaki exclaimed. "Didn't you notice that you have a wind around your left hand? I guess I passed this challenge." Hanna said and she smirked. "You're really a smart girl and you have a cool Alice. No wonder you can passed this challenge. Well, go now." Misaki said.

Hanna walked straight until she reached the next challenge, "The weather controller. This is dumb! All the challenge is easy. No wonder Natsume finished this RPG." Hanna used her wind Alice. Therefore, the wind carried the weather boy and put him down. Hanna passed the challenge by not getting wet.

Hanna kept walking and she used her Alice to tell her who's the next person she will meet. Actually, she's been asking this from the start. The wind whispered at her and said that it's Tsubasa. So Hanna prepared the flash light.

"What? You got the flash light. Darn it! Ok, you passed the test. You can beat my Alice easily. You're lucky that you got that flash light." Tsubasa said disappointedly. So Hanna passed the test and she's going to face the last challenge.

"Oh, Hi, Hanna!" Mikan greeted. "Mikan Sakura, be prepared because you're going to be my slave." Hanna said as she smirked. "If you can make me get down here for just thirty seconds." Mikan challenged. "That's so easy for an idiot like you." Hanna replied. "Yeh, how? I nullify all so there's no point trying." Mikan said. "Remember my Alice is wind. And your nullifying Alice is only protecting your body but not the stuff you ridding on. Also, your Alice is still weak. ……….. Mikan get down there!" Hanna explained and she used her Alice to make Mikan go down. Therefore, Mikan tumble down. "It's not fare!" Mikan complained. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Mikan is going to be my slave." Hanna laughed excitedly.

"Wow! Hanna finished the game." Misaki said. Hanna used her Alice wind to tell her, which is Mikan's lamp. "So this is Mikan's lamp." Hanna said as she opened the lamp. The picture that appeared in the lamp is Mikan's picture. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Hanna laughed. "No way! I don't believe it!" Mikan complained. "Let's go my slave girl." Hanna said as she used her Alice to fly with Mikan. "Wow! Her Alice is really cool!" Misaki said. "Yeh, she's lucky that she has an Alice that can control the world. I wish I have that." Tsubasa said. "If you have an Alice like that, our world will be ruin!" Misaki said annoyingly.

As Hanna and Mikan fly, Hanna explained, "Mikan, the first thing you have to do is to tell Natsume that you love him!" Mikan complained, "No way! I won't ever do it!" Hanna said, "Even I crush your stupid RPG." Mikan replied, "What! Everyone worked hard for it. Ok, I'll try. You so evil, Hanna." Hanna said excitedly and while pointing at Natsume, "That's great! Oh, there's Natsume!"

They went down and Mikan get starting to blushed. Hanna accompanied Mikan to go to Natsume. "Ahh…Natsume." Mikan called as she blushed. "Huh?" Natsume wondered as he looked at Mikan. "Natsume, I-I…" Mikan said as she blushed. Hanna whispered, "Remember your RPG…" Mikan shrieked, "Natsume, I- I love you!" Natsume just replied, "You're being forced by Hanna, right? You so stupid, just being fooled by her." Mikan just whispered, "Nat-Natsume…" Kokoroyomi appeared and said to Hanna, "Hanna, stop playing with Mikan." "Koko…" Hanna whispered as she blushed. Natsume interrupted, "Let's go, Koko, Ruka." Koko said goodbye to Hanna but Hanna joined them. "Where are we going?" Mikan wondered. "In Hotaru's attraction." Ruka said. "Yeh, Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed.

This is the end of this long but not really I guess chapter. What could be Hotaru's attraction? Well, let's find out on the next chapter, "The Four Human Robots!" R&R!


	22. Chapter 22

The Four Human Robots!

"Look at those people." Kokoroyomi said as he and the others was surprised it what they saw. "Hey, it's Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed. They went to looked at Hotaru's attraction and they saw Hanna, Ruka, Natsume and Mikan facing to each other that it's like they are ready to fight.

"What? But that's me?" Ruka wondered as he sweat dropped. "I think those are her invention." Hanna said. "Yeh, she showed us the human robot Mikan." Mikan agreed. "Wow! Hotaru is great." Kokoroyomi exclaimed.

"Before we begin the fight, the stuff animals will collect money from you. A stuff animal black cat will collect money from those people who are voting for Natsume Hyuuga; a stuff animal white rabbit will collect money from those people who are voting for Ruka; a stuff animal pink cat will collect money from those people who are voting for Hanna; and a stuff animal brown squirrel will collect money from those people who are voting for Mikan. You may vote now. If ever the person you vote won, you will receive a autograph from him/her." The human robot Hotaru announced.

"Oh, Hotaru! I'm here! Hotaru!" Mikan shrieked. Suddenly Yuu came and explained, "That's not Hotaru. That's human robot Hotaru. She's in another attraction." "What? Oh, I see…" Mikan said disappointedly. "Well, anyway. Who are you going to vote Yuu?" Hanna asked. "Well, I have no idea. I guess I will vote for Mikan." Yuu answered. "Thanks, Yuu. I guess I'm going to vote for myself." Mikan said. "Well, I'm going to vote for myself." Hanna replied. "I'm going to vote for you, Hanna." Kokoroyomi said. "Thanks a lot, Koko." Hanna replied. "I'm going to vote for myself. How about you, Natsume?" Ruka said. "What? Well, I guess I have to vote for myself, too." Natsume answered.

Suddenly, lots of girls shouted, "Oh! I'm going to vote for Natsume and Ruka! Go Natsume! Go Ruka!" Others just sweat dropped. Then the human robot Hotaru announced, "Let the fight begin!"

The fight began and Ruka noticed something, "Huh? Wait, I'll never fight Natsume neither others." Yuu explained, "Oh, Hotaru told me that she program them to fight each other." Ruka just whispered, "Ohh… Hotaru…" Ruka remembered his first kissed to Hotaru. That's why he's blushing while watching.

"Oh, Mikan as knock out!" the human robot Hotaru announced. "What! No wonder, I won't win I just got this nullifying Alice." Mikan said disappointedly. "Therefore, it's Natsume, Ruka and Hanna was left. Who could be our winner?" the human robot Hotaru announced.

The human robot Hanna faced at human robot Ruka and she used her Alice to knock him down. "Oh! Ruka was knock out! And now it's Hanna and Natsume's fight." The human robot Hotaru announced. "Oh, sorry about that Ruka." Hanna apologized. "It's ok. It's not us after all." Ruka replied.

The human robot Natsume kept using his Alice against the human robot Hanna while the human robot Hanna kept using her Alice against the human robot Natsume. But the fight didn't got long because the human robot Hanna knock out the human robot Natsume. "Hanna won!" the human robot Hotaru announced. Some people shout, "Yeh, Hanna won!" Hanna said gladly, "Wow! I didn't know that I have funs."

The human robot announced, "Tomorrow, there will be having a fight between Sumire, Yuu, Kokoroyomi, Anna and Nonoko. Watch for it."

Well, this is the end of this chapter. Did you like it? Well, I hope! If you like it then watch for the next chapter, "Cinderella Play!" R&R!


	23. Chapter 23

Cinderella Play!

After, watching Natsume, Ruka, and the others separated to Mikan and Hanna. Later on, Mikan asked, "Ah, Hanna, can I go back to my work?" Hanna looked at her and said, "Well, ok. However, you will be my slave again tomorrow. We're going to see Ruka's group attraction." Mikan replied delightfully, "Wow! Thank you! Ok, Just meet in our attraction tomorrow." Hanna replied, "Ok." Mikan wave and said goodbye. Then Hanna thought as she stretched her arms, "Well, better make new stories."

The next day, Hanna and Mikan met and they went to Ruka, who's with Kokoroyomi. "Hey, Ruka, we want to know what your attraction this year." Hanna said. "Yeh, Ruka. But I don't want to be in the play again." Mikan said. "Don't worry I won't bring anything there." Kokoroyomi said. Then Anna and Nonoko came. "Hey, are you going to watch the Cinderella Play?" Anna asked. "Cinderella play?" Mikan wondered. "Yeh, the Cinderella is Ruka." Nonoko said.

"Ah! You can't go!" Ruka shrieked. "Why, Ruka, are you still embarrassed wearing those girls dress?" Hanna teased. "What!" Ruka exclaimed. "Don't deny it. I know everything what happen here last year. You wore Mikan's uniform and you dress up as a snow white." Hanna added. "Yeh! You're really cute in those outfits, Ruka." Mikan agreed. "I said no!" Ruka shrieked and ran off. "Wow! She's a fast runner." Kokoroyomi said. "Yeh." Mikan sighed. "Hey, we can still watch the show. He can't stop us." Hanna cheered.

At the entrance… "Wow! There's so many people." Mikan exclaimed. "Yeh. But it will take hours before we reached their attraction. Look at those people line up." Nonoko said. "Don't worry we can fly to enter there and we don't have to sit in the chairs." Hanna said as she used her Alice to make them flow. "Wow! I feel that I can fly." Mikan shrieked. "Yeh, right." Hanna said as she sweat dropped.

They went in and get near at the stage. A three people in animal costume said, "Once upon a time, there's an adopted girl name Cinderella. Her stepmother and stepsisters always make her worked. When Ruka as the Cinderella show up, who's wiping the floor show up in the stage. "Cinderella! Cinderella!" her stepmother called. "Yes, Ma'am." Cinderella answered. "Your sisters told me that you didn't clean well their room." Her stepmother said. "Yeh, there's still many dust." Sumire as one of the stepsisters said.

"Oh! I hate when people always make weak people their slave." Mikan complained as she moving around. "Ah… Mikan, don't move too much we might fall." Hanna warned. Mikan stopped but when she's about to sit, she fell. "Ah! Mikan!" Hanna exclaimed. People saw Mikan falling and Natsume, Kokoroyomi, Hotaru saw it. Natsume ran off and catch her. "Aw!" Mikan said. "Well, thank you." Mikan said as she looked at the person. "Na-Natsume!" Mikan shrieked. "Mikan!" Hotaru called. "Are you okay, Mikan?" Hanna asked. "Yeh." Mikan replied as she got away from Natsume while blushing. "Hotaru!" Mikan hug Hotaru and cry.

"That's great! She got all people's attention." Sumire said annoyingly. "Is she's ok?" Ruka's worried. "Ah! Don't mind me. I don't want their attraction be waste. Please just continue." Mikan said.

After the play, Mikan walked alone as she kept remembering about Natsume. "My heart it keeps… Ah! Why I feel this way. This is the same thing when Natsume called my name. And now when she caught me. Maybe, I die if he didn't catch me. Ok, I must thank him for saving my life." Mikan thought as her face in a red like almost tomato.

Mikan looked for Natsume and she saw him at the tree where they talked last year. "Natsume!" Mikan called. "Huh?" Natsume looked at her. "Natsume, can I sit here at the back." Mikan asked. "Whatever.." Natsume replied. "Hey, Natsume, did you remember when we talked here?" Mikan asked. "So what got in to you?" Natsume asked. "Nothing. By the way, I want to thank you for saving me. You know what I think you're really a great guy." Mikan said as her face turning to red. "Don't talk embarrassing to me." Natsume replied. "How rude!" Mikan exclaimed. "Here." Natsume gave something to Mikan. "What this comic for?" Mikan wondered. "Those people who are idiot read that." Natsume said. "What? Why always people call me that?" Mikan said disappointedly. "Just open it." Natsume said. "Wow! It's a Cinderella comic." Mikan exclaimed. "That wind girl asked me to give it to you. She made it for you." Natsume explained. "What! Natsume, look the drawings is us! And it said here 'Mikan as Cinderella and Natsume as the prince of Cinderella. They are the two lovers'" Mikan exclaimed. That girl! Let me burn that." Natsume said angrily. "No! You can't she made this. All her efforts will be no use if you burn this. Just read your own comics and I read mine here." Mikan said.

They still in the tree all alone. Reading their comic. And Mikan thought, "Is Natsume is my prince?" Mikan asked, "Hey, Natsume, what if I told you that I like you that no one make me do that…that it's the feeling I have?" Mikan asked as she blushed. "I won't mind. Everyone is telling me that." Natsume replied. Mikan accidentally dropped the book and she saw a picture that shocked her, "Ahhhh!" Natsume wondered, "What's wrong?" Mikan replied, "Oh, nothing. He…he…hee…"

The Picture that Mikan saw is a picture their first kissed.

That's the end of this chapter. It's not look a like about Cinderella play, right. Well, that's not what I mean. I mean about Mikan and Natsume. Mikan is like a Cinderella and her stepmother is Hotaru, the stepsisters are Sumire and Hanna. And the prince she looking for who will make her happy; who will save her; who will protect her as Mikan's prince is none other than Natsume!

He…he…hee… The next episode is "Hanna's True Identity!" R&R!


	24. Chapter 24

Hanna's True Identity!

The next day, Mikan is no longer Hanna's slave but they hang out together with Hotaru, Yuu, Kokoroyomi, Ruka and Natsume.

"Aahhh…. I'm bored. There's no excitement here." Hanna yawned. "I know why don't you go to our attraction?" Yuu suggested. "What? We-well, ok." Hanna replied as she sweat dropped. "No way! I don't want to go there anymore." Mikan complained. "Don't worry. You can go with Hotaru and all of you can go. So no one will be frightened." Yuu suggested. "Yeh, Mikan, we're here to protect you." Hanna said. "Well, ok." Mikan agreed as she sweat dropped. "So that's it. You all will go." Yuu said.

They went to the Hunted House and they're in the entrance. "Hotaru, don't leave me ok." Mikan said as she hug Hotaru and the left hand. "Ok1 Let's go!" Hanna exclaimed and she's trembling.

They went in and Hanna's look pale but it so dark that no one noticed it. As they walked, a white lady appear in front of them. The lady's face turn to a scary face, "What are you doing here?" the scary lady's voice asked. "Aahhhhh!" Mikan and Hanna shrieked. Mikan accidentally hug Natsume and Hanna? Well, for cry out loud, she ran so fast as she shrieked. Mikan thought she's hugging Hotaru until Natsume said, "What do you think you're doing?" Mikan looked and shrieked, "Aahhh! Natsume! Where's Hotaru!" Mikan hug Hotaru and said, "Natsume, you're much scary than that white lady. "Hey, where's Hanna?" Ruka wondered. "We-well, she ran so fast. We better look for her." Kokoroyomi said as he sweat dropped. Suddenly, they heard Hanna's shout, "Aahhh! Get away from me!"

They ran and looked for Hanna but they didn't saw her. They kept looking until they saw Hanna running being chase by the old woman. She just kept running to the left and to the right. She was so frightened that she didn't think to go straight. Mikan and the others watched her and they all sweat dropped. "Aaahhhhh! Eh?" Hanna shrieked and she saw Mikan and the others and hugged Kokoroyomi. "Don't worry. We're here. Now, just hold my hand and walk with us, ok." Kokoroyomi said as he stared at Hanna. "Thank you, Koko." Hanna replied. "What do you know? The boastful girl is actually a scary girl." Natsume said. "Shut up, you big big mouth!" Hanna replied.

They walked together until the end of the Hunted us. Hanna said, "This is the worst day in my life."

Aahhh! Two more chapters and my story in New Alice Student is finished. But it will give me much time for my studies. Oh, well the next episode is "The Last Dance!" Be ready cause there's a voting for popular lovers. He…he…hee… R&R!


	25. Chapter 25

The Last Dance!

The end of the Alice Festival is approaching. And they are getting ready for the last dance but now they are in the award ceremony.

"Now, the most attractive type this year is the…" The guy announced, his hair is yellow hair. "Is the Technical Type!" he announced. "Yeh! Hotaru!" Mikan shrieked. The technical type get their award.

"The King of this year is Konan Harada!" he announced. Konan got his award and he bow. "Now, Our queen actually a rookie is none other Hotaru Imai!" he announced. "Yeh, Hotaru got it again!" Mikan shrieked. Hotaru got his award and she bow, too.

"Now, the special award will give to…" he announced. "Special Ability!" He announced. "Yeh! Yeh! We got it again." Mikan shrieked as she jump for joy. The special ability got their awards.

After that awarding ceremony, they prepare for the last dance. Natsume help firing the big pot. Mikan and the others are dressing their selves. Later on, the last dance is starting.

"Mikan, who will you last dance this year?" Anna asked. "I don't know. Maybe, Hotaru again. Right, Hotaru." Mikan said. "Mikan, haven't you fallen in love with someone?" Nonoko wondered. "An idiot like her will not fall in love." Hotaru said calmly. "Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed. Hanna interrupted as she wave her hands, "Koko! Come here!" Mikan saw Natsume and started to blushed. Kokoroyomi came over to Hanna and asked, "Why?" "What do you mean why? Let's go! Lovers should always together." Hanna said as she hold Kokoroyomi's hand. "Ok. Goodbye, guys." Kokoroyomi said.

"Natsume, what are you going to do?" Ruka asked. "You'd better enjoy first. I'm just going somewhere." Natsume replied. "But you should have fun, too.' Ruka accused. "I'm going back later." Natsume said and he fade away.

As Natsume fade away, Mikan is staring at him until Hotaru interrupted, "What's wrong?" Mikan was surprised and said, "No-nothing. … Aahhh… Hotaru, I'm just going somewhere. I'm going to go back soon." Hotaru didn't said anything but just smile at Mikan. Maybe, that's mean 'ok'. Therefore, Mikan ran away and followed Natsume.

It's like last year, Natsume was sitting at the ground and Mikan showed up. "There you are?" Mikan said as she smiled at him. "Why you kept following me? Do you like me?" Natsume asked. "What! Dream on! It won't happen!" Mikan replied. "So what do you want?" Natsume asked. "Well, I-I just want to say that you should join us there and have fun." Mikan answered. "I'm not like you. I'm different from you people." Natsume replied. Mikan as shocked because, "It's like last year. You said that to me also and we're talking here again… Is the reason why you not laughing or enjoying your life is you're in the world of darkness. I remember you said something about it." Natsume didn't say anything. They're quiet for about minutes. Until Mikan started to spoke, "Well, I'd better go back." Mikan walked back and Natsume didn't said anything. "Natsume, you should go and have some fun, ok." Mikan last word.

The end of the Last dance is approaching, and there's an announced that surprised everyone, "Mikan Sakura's last dance is Natsume Hyuuga! She just wants to show him that dancing is enjoyable and nothing else." The man announced. Natsume was surprised, too. Natsume came over to Mikan. "So are you accepting? It didn't mean anything. I just want to show to you that dancing is fun." Mikan said. "… Well, ok. But you have to promise that you won't step my foot." Natsume replied. "I won't!" Mikan said annoyingly. So they dance and some girls are angry or jealous at Mikan. Next, Hanna last dance with Kokoroyomi.

Hotaru saw Ruka alone. Therefore, the announced was heard, "Our rookie Hotaru Imai's last dance is Ruka Nogi!" "What!" Ruka said surprisingly. Hotaru just smiled at him. "But why?" Ruka asked as he blushed. "Because you're just alone. And you probably sad because Mikan picked Natsume… So will you accept?" Hotaru said calmly. "Well, ok." Ruka replied.

So they dance and dance. "Hey, polka dots, you're not good dancer." Natsume said while dancing with Mikan. "Well, I'm sorry." Mikan replied annoyingly as she danced with Natsume. "So how can I feel that dancing is fun?" Natsume asked as he danced with Mikan. "If you don't feel it, then you're not a human." Mikan replied. And the conversation stopped and continue to danced.

"Hanna, you're good at dancing aren't you?" Kokoroyomi asked as he danced with Hanna. "Yes. How did you know?" Hanna replied as she danced with Kokoroyomi. "Because I felt it." Kokoroyomi said as he danced with Hanna. "Well, that's because my girlfriend teach me how." Hanna said as she danced with Kokoroyomi. And the conversation stopped and continue to danced.

"You know what, you're slow." Hotaru said calmly as she danced with Ruka. "What?" Ruka wondered as he sweat dropped and danced with Hotaru. "Natsume got Mikan first. That's because you're very slow. You should tell her earlier." Hotaru said calmly as she danced with Ruka. "It's ok to me and I knew that they will end up together." Ruka replied as he danced with Hotaru. Hotaru didn't say anything and Ruka added, "And beside I can have you…" Hotaru said calmly as she danced with Ruka, "If you want me then you have to make me lots of money." Ruka sweat dropped and asked, "What?" And the conversation stopped and they continue dancing.

As the tree lovers dance, Mr. Narumi is inviting you to vote. "Hi, there! Look at those lovers… Well, who do you think is the most popular lovers to all of them. Well, you can vote. Just pick one of the letters:

Natsume and Mikan

Ruka and Hotaru

Kokoroyomi and Hanna

This is ridiculous. I won't vote

"Ok, let's us someone here. Who could be their chosen popular lovers?" Mr. Narumi said, holding a microphone. "Let's us Anna and Nonoko." Mr. Narumi said as he came over to Anna and Nonoko. "Anna, Nonoko, who you choose to be the most popular lovers?" Mr. Narumi asked. "What? Well, obviously I chose Natsume and Mikan." Nonoko said giggling. "Yeh! Their cute whenever they are together. I vote for them, too." Anna giggled.

"What's up?" Tsubasa asked. "What are you doing, Mr. Narumi?" Misaki asked. "Well, I'm asking some people who they are going to vote for popular lovers. How about you two? Are you going to vote?" Mr. Narumi said. "Well, if we belong in there I might vote for us. We are lovers you know. But I guess I vote for Natsume and Mikan because they're perfect lovers." Misaki said. "Yeh. I vote for them, too." Tsubasa agreed. "Wow! Natsume and Mikan already got 4 votes. Oh! Sumire!" Mr. Narumi said and he suddenly saw Sumire so he called Sumire. "Hmmm…?" Sumire wondered and she came over. "Sumire, who will you choose from those three for the most popular lovers?" Mr. Narumi asked. "What? Obviously, it's Hanna and Kokoroyomi because Natsume and Ruka is only mine." Sumire answered. "Hi, Mr. Narumi." Otanashi greeted. "Otanashi…" Mr. Narumi replied. "I want to vote too and I vote for Natsume and Mikan." Otanashi said. "Well, thank you." Mr. Narumi said. "Oh, there's Yuu. I'm going now, girls. Bye!" Mr. Narumi said as he came over to Yuu. "Oh, hi, Mr. Narumi." Yuu greeted. "Yuu, who do you want to vote for the most popular lovers?" Mr. Narumi asked. "Well, I don't know. I just choose Natsume and Mikan." Yuu answered.

Mr. Narumi saw the teachers so he went there to ask them. "Mr. Narumi, what's nonsense is this now?" Mr. Misaki wondered. "Oh, I'm just asking someone 'who's the most popular lovers is it: Natsume and Mikan; Ruka and Hotaru; and Kokoroyomi and Hanna. So who are you going to choose?" Mr. Narumi explained and asked. "Well, I bet I choose for Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga." Ms. Yamada said. "Yeh, I vote for them, too." Mr. Noda agreed. "I guess I vote for Hotaru and Ruka." Mr. Misaki said. "How about you Mr. Jinno?" Mr. Narumi asked. "What well, I choose D 'cause all of this is nonsense." Mr. Jinno answered.

"Ok. Oh! There's Youichi. I'll ask him, too." Mr. Narumi said and he saw Youichi coming over to Natsume and Mikan which made Natsume and Mikan stopped dancing. "Oh, hi, Youichi." Mikan greeted. "Don't talk to me, stupid." Youichi replied. Mikan got angry but Mr. Narumi interrupted, "Youichi, you can vote, too. Who do you think is the most popular lovers from them?" Mr. Narumi asked. "This is nonsense. I won't vote." Youichi answered. "Yeh, what he said." Natsume said. "Well, I vote for Hotaru and Ruka." Mikan said cheerfully.

Hotaru, Ruka, Hanna and Kokoroyomi came over to know what's happening. "Mikan, did you do something stupid again." Hotaru asked. "Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed. "Mr. Narumi, what's this all about?" Hanna asked. "Well, I'm asking who are they going to vote for the most popular lovers. Who do you think?" Mr. Narumi asked. "I vote for Mikan and Natsume but me and Koko is the most popular lovers. Right, Koko?" Hanna said and asked as she hug Kokoroyomi. "Yeh. I vote for us, too." Kokoroyomi agreed. "I vote for Mikan and Natsume and Ruka do too." Hotaru said. "What? I didn't said anything. But I'm going to vote to them too." Ruka said.

"Well, that's it. The total of the votes are…" Mr. Narumi announced but Persona interrupted, "Aren't you're going to ask me too?" 'Well, I guess you can vote, too." Mr. Narumi said. "I vote for Natsume and Mikan." Persona said.

Mr. Narumi explained and announced, "Ok. Natsume and Mikan got 11 votes; Hotaru and Ruka got 2 votes; and Hanna and Kokoroyomi got 3 votes; and also the This is ridiculous. I won't vote got 3 votes. So that's mean Natsume and Mikan won! And the price is not for them but actually from those who vote. The price will be is that last episode will be only them. I'll just explain it to you in the next episode "The Most Popular Lovers! Bye!"


	26. Chapter 26

The Most Popular Lovers

In the grayish night, there was a …

"A Special Program to you! Hi, there! Oh, there's so many people. I guess Natsume and Mikan are really popular lovers. Let's now call our most popular lovers. Natsume and Mikan." Mr. Narumi announced as he stood in stage while holding a microphone and he was in an American Polo.

Mikan came in a gorgeous dress. It was a pink casual dress (the skirt is above knee) with a fluffy white around her neck and she's wearing a gold necklace with a pearl stone in the middle, a gold bracelet that has a pearl, too. Her long white socks are below her knee and she also has a long white gloves. In fact, her sandals are high heels (but not too long, it's like 2 inches high only).

While Natsume was so handsome. He was in Black American Polo, too. Oh! He was so handsome.

"Aahhh! Natsume you're so handsome!" Many girls shouted.

"Now, Now, girls. Natsume already had Mikan." Mr. Narumi said as he sweat dropped.

"I'm not!" Mikan said annoyingly.

"Well, let's not ruin this show, ok. Well, wanna know what they have to do?" Mr. Narumi asked the people.

"Yeh!" Mikan answered joyfully.

"You idiot. He's not asking you." Natsume said.

"Oh…. Well, don't call me that!" Mikan replied annoyingly.

"Ok, the first thing they have to do is to pick a paper from those three girls. The first girl hold the paper on what are you going to sing, the second is where are you going to have a date and the third is what are special gift will you give to your fans. Got that." Mr. Narumi explained.

"What if we didn't do it?" Mikan asked.

"Well, using Hotaru's invention. You will be together for a week. You can't easily broke that. Hotaru made that for you two." Mr. Narumi answered.

"No way!" Mikan complained.

"I'm out at here." Natsume said as he walked towards the stage's stair. However, Hotaru is there with a weapon to make him stopped.

"Oh, Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Mikan… Hmmm…. Natsume is you will go I'm going to control you with my invention and you have no idea what's happening to you. I might do something evil to you." Hotaru said calmly.

"What? You'll regret this." Natsume said as he went back in the stage.

"Ok, then Mikan pick a song, a place to date in and a gift for the fans." Mr. Narumi said.

"Ok, then." Mikan replied as she went to the first girl.

Mikan picked a paper and she read, "You two lovers have to sing the 'Shiawase No Niji'."

Mikan go to the other girl and picked a paper. She read, "You two lovers will date in a haunted roller coaster. What? No way!"

Mikan go to the other girl and picked a paper. She read, "You two lovers have to give your fans a kiss of you two."

"What! No way! It's ok to sing, although I'm not good at singing, but I won't ever go to a haunted roller coaster and to kiss that stupid guy!" Mikan complained.

"I don't want to kiss an idiot girl like you." Natsume said.

Hotaru went to stage, holding a picture while showing to Mikan and Natsume and she said calmly, "You can do it, Mikan and Natsume. After all, you two lovers have already a first kiss. Therefore, there's no point for embarrassing. All people already knew it. In fact, I already sold a millions of you two. That's made you two the most popular lovers. So Mikan, Natsume… You have to kiss or else you have to be together for a week."

"What? Hotaru…" Mikan cried.

"She's so evil." Natsume said.

"Yeh, you're right. She's like Hanna." Mikan agreed.

Hanna suddenly went to stage and said, "I'm not that evil am I? Well, let's put in the other side. Mikan you just agreed to Natsume. That's mean you two can live together. Beside you two have a feeling to each other. Don't deny it. No, you can't deny it. If you deny it. I might show it to you two. I have a video tape here. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!."

"Well, I don't. I don't remember anything." Mikan said.

"Want me to prove it. Then watch this." Hanna said as she looked at the stage wall.

The show showed the time when Mikan and Natsume together. The time when Natsume and Mikan met, fought, etc. The time when Mikan blushed when Natsume called her name and the time, they kissed. And many more. It took hours to finish the show.

"So those answer your question?" Hanna asked.

"What? Is blushing mean that you like someone?" Mikan wondered.

"Yep! Absolutely Yes." Hanna answered.

"So Mikan are you going to do it? If you do it, I might let you sleep with me in my bed and you can hug me. However, that time only." Hotaru promised.

"Really! Then I'll do it!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Well, I don't." Natsume said.

"Natsume, do you want Hotaru to control you?" Hanna asked.

"Darn it! Well, ok. Just for the fans but not to this idiot girl." Natsume said.

Hanna and Hotaru smiled and went down to the stage. Mr. Narumi announced, "Then now! You two lovers have to sing the Shiawase No Niji."

Mikan and Natsume sang and they stared each other,

kimi ga ookkina ookkina koe de warattara

sugu ni manekko issho ni waratta ne

te wo tsunaide aruita michi

kyou wa futari de kakekkoshou

kimi to iru to donna sekai mo akaruku kagayaku yo

sonna kimo no tonari ni iru

konna chiccha na shiawase wo

hitotsu hitotsu dakishime nagara egao ni kaeru yo

jitensha de kuguri nuketa ano niji no you ni

HAPPII na iro de iyou itsumademo

Mikan and Natsume smiled each other. Maybe, they fall in love to each other now.

"Ok, their date will be in…" Mr. Narumi announced.

"The Haunted Roller Coaster!" Mr. Narumi continued.

"Oh, no…" Mikan said trembling.

"This way, please." One girl said as she accompanied Mikan and Natsume in the haunted Roller Coaster.

"I'm not scared… I'm not scared…" Mikan murmured and they are now sitting together in the roller coaster.

The Roller Coater started moving and Mikan shrieked, "Aahhhh!"

She accidentally hugged Natsume.

"Trying to hug me again." Natsume said.

"No, I'm not." Mikan said annoyingly.

"I think that mirror boy will use his Alice to scare us. No, I mean you idiot. Scary cat." Natsume said.

"What! I'm not." Mikan said annoyingly.

Mikan thought to herself, "I don't felt scared. Is that because Natsume always tease me that I don't felt it. Maybe, they are right. After all, he always made me energetic. But not by teasing me."

"Hey…" Natsume called.

"Why did you stared at me?" Natsume asked.

"Well, you stared at me, too. And I just do it for the fans." Mikan answered.

"You know what. That's the time that made me really sure that you're ugly." Natsume replied.

"I'm not." Mikan replied annoyingly.

But then the scary ghost started to showed up and Mikan hugged Natsume again until the Haunted Roller Coaster end.

"Wow! I didn't enjoy that. I'm going to have a heart brake in there." Mikan said in relief.

"Still hugging me, huh?" Natsume said.

Mikan looked and she suddenly go away from Natsume, and said, "What the? I'm so scared so I accidentally hugged you. There's no mean of that, ok." Mikan said while blushing.

"This way, please." The girl said and accompanied Mikan and Natsume back to stage.

"Wow! That's a sweetest Date I ever watch." Mr. Narumi said.

"Aaahhhhh!" Most of the audience shrieked.

"And now… The gift that we waiting for! The Kiss of the lovers!" Mr. Narumi announced.

"What? Natsume, what are we going to do?" Mikan asked.

Natsume kissed Mikan. They kiss or a minutes.

While they still kissing and many audience shrieking, Mr. Narumi said, "This is the end of this story. The AliceAnimeLover like to thank all those people who read her story and reviewed her story, who made the Gakuen Alice and most especially the Fanfiction. I'd like to thank you too for supporting us. Bye. Look at them, they haven't stop."

The End…


End file.
